To win you back
by Blinded By Sight
Summary: Mikan is in America. Their she meets new friends and finds herself in a love triangle. But when she goes back to the Academy with her new-found friends, what will happen? Sequel to 'Just too Late'. Epilogue posted.
1. Chapter 1

**ShiroTenshiUsagi: Hi guys! This is the sequel to 'Just too Late'.**

**Natsume: So… Am I gonna see Polka Dots again?**

**ShiroTenshiUsagi: You just have to read it, Natsume!**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_marshimell0akira_- _thanks! It is kind of depressing. But you can read here the ending!  
anim3gurl- Well, this is the sequel! Hope you like it!  
EnaRie- Thanks for the criticism, I'll fix it once I get the chance! And I know, it is a weird penname!_

-Alice Academy America-

Mikan's POV

Hmm… I think I brought too much stuff. The principal said me and Hotaru are special stars. Argh! I can't fit my clothes in this stupid closet! While I was trying to fit my clothes in the closet someone knocked. "Who is it?" I asked while I'm finding a place to put my clothes. "I'm your dorm neighbor, Kyle Creves." The person on the other side of the door said. "It's open." I said as I finally found a place to put my extra clothes.

End of POV

A raven-haired boy with gray eyes entered Mikan's dorm room. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt and cargo shorts as he entered. The young brunette was wearing a yellow long blouse and striped brown shorts.

"Hi! The headmaster said that I would help you unpack your stuff" The raven-haired boy named Kyle said as he looked around the room. "Oh. No need. These other boxes are already empty. I'm Mikan Sakura by the way." She sat on the bed as she observed Kyle. He was looking around. She followed his eyes as he was looking at the mini library. He then looked at the living room, the kitchen, the door to the bathroom and then at her. She blushed as he had his intense gaze on her. "U-uhm… W-would y-you l-like s-something to e-eat?" She stuttered.

"Oh, uhm… you don't have to…"

…

"Uhm… So, you're from Japan?"

"Uh… Yeah."

An eerie silence filled the room. Mikan sighed as she saw tumbleweed pass. "Uhm… Well, I'll see you later, I'm uhm… going to t-take a bath." The nervous brunette said as his intense gaze made her even more nervous. He just shrugged and and went out the door. Once she heard the sound of the door closing she immediately gave a sigh of relief.

She plopped down on her bed. She was going to take a bath later. She broke down in tears as she recalled event at the airport.

Flashback:

"This is it, ne, Hotaru-chan?" The young brunette said to her best friend. The inventor sighed. She was going to miss the Academy. She knew that the young brunette would be bawling her eyes out for a few days. "Oi, baka. We're boarding in 5 minutes. Let's go." And they walked towards the boarding area.

"Mikan!" was heard as a raven-haired lad ran around the airport frantically looking for his favorite 'Polka Dots'.

"The flight to America is now boarding. I repeat, the flight to America is now boarding"

"NO!" he ran and ran towards the boarding area and only saw her pass the gates. "Mikaaaaaaaan!" he shouted as the young brunette finally noticed him.

"Goodbye, Hyuuga. It seems you are just too late to realize your feelings" she muttered. "Stop talking to yourself, idiot. You look stupid" Even though the stoic inventor heard what she said, she felt sorry for the raven-haired lad. He was lucky that she left a note about their departure.

End of Flashback

Mikan's POV

Ugh! He is so… Ugh! It serves him right! He's just too late. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I think a bath could help me, a nice warm bath. I open the bathroom door and enter. The bathroom was huge! It was separated into two by a curtain. The side where the door is was the dressing room. It had sink in the corner, a small table and a chair on the left side of the wall. I guess it's for make-up, hair curlers and other necessary stuff to make a girl beautiful. On the right side, the wall was covered by a full length mirror. There was also a cabinet where lingerie was located. The floor was carpeted and it had scented candles on different parts of the walls. It had clothing hooks near the lingerie cabinet and one clothing hook especially made for towels and robes. On the other side was the bath room. It had a miniature Jacuzzi in the corner fit for 4 people, a shower next to it and a sink. The Jacuzzi was pure white with Sakura petals as a design. It had candle holders on both sides, tall enough not to be put out by water. The sink had bottles of moisturizer, shampoos, feminine wash and other female necessities. It also had an airtight jar of Sakura petals. My guess was to sprinkle it on the Jacuzzi while you're taking a bath. It also had different brands of bubble bath. In the corner of the room was full length mirror. This place sure has a lot of mirrors. I start to undress and I hang my clothing in a hamper I put in a while ago. I fill the Jacuzzi with water and some bubble bath.

"Ah…" I moaned to myself. It was warm and relaxing as I could feel the bubbles pop. I could feel my eyes become heavier and heavier. I gave in fell into a deep sleep.

-Alice Academy America-

Natsume's POV

Dammit! Why did 'she' have to leave for America? Why did I have to say that to 'her'? Dammit! I curse myself inside my head as I had an emotionless face. I was waiting for the teacher (a/n: Wow! Natsume actually goes to classes now!). I whirl my head around as I hear my best friend, Ruka, call my name.

"Natsume, are you alright?" He asked me, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." I replied emotionless.

"Ah… Don't you miss Sakura-san?" I cringe as he said 'her' name. I didn't reply as I bring out a manga I bought yesterday.

End of POV

Ruka's POV

I guess Natsume doesn't want to talk about Sakura-san. I miss her so much and I bet Natsume feels the same. The class isn't as it was before when Mikan was here. No one's going in shouting "Ohayou minna-san" or no one's going to be smashed to the wall. I'll just have to wait for 4 years until she comes back.

End of POV

"O-ohayo m-minna-san" Narumi-sensei said, trying to control his tears since his most favorite student wasn't there anymore. "M-mikan-chan a-and –sob- H-hotaru-chan w-will n-not go t-to s-school h-here s-since they m-moved t-to Alice A-academy A-america –sob-" everyone cried since they're favorite classmate isn't there anymore. "F-free p-period." Narumi-sensei muttered as he went outside of the classroom to find a place to cry. Mikan was very dear to everyone. Even the stoic fire wielder let loose a tear.

-Alice Academy America-

Mikan's POV

I woke up this morning, not knowing who dressed me and put me on my bed. It was either Hotaru or that Kyle. I shudder at the thought that Kyle would do it. I slowly get dressed into my uniform. I fix it in an unruly way. The jacket was unbuttoned, the button up blouse wasn't fixed and I left 3 buttons unbuttoned which showed a small but barely noticeable cleavage. The necktie was loosely hanging and I wore striped leg-warmers. I wore my high-cut sneakers. (a/n: her clothes are sort of like Amu's.) Content with my clothes I went out of my bedroom and I saw Kyle there leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here? This is my dorm." I questioned him. Well what are you supposed to say to someone who you just saw outside of your bedroom? You barely even know the person!

He just stared at me. He just shrugged it off and said "Your weird friend told me to pick you up. She gave me a key to your room."

I just mumbled to myself as I went outside, being followed by that Kyle kid. We walked down the hall as I heard murmurs.

"She's hot."

"Who's she?"

"What's she doing walking with 'my' Kyle?"

"She's soooo cute!"

I smirked at their comments as we arrived in front of the door. I saw a teacher there. He had brown hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt and striped pants. He looked so… retro.

"Ah. You must be Mikan Sakura. I'm you're adviser, Mr. Hugh Norton. I've already introduced your friend so it's only you." He then faces Kyle and said "Thank you Mr. Creves for picking her up."

"Hn." Kyle grunted. He reminds me of someone…

End of POV

Kyle entered the classroom which was followed by squeals and giggles. As his fangirls tried to get near he just froze their feet to their spots. He proceeded to his seat at the back. He brought his book and his reading glasses and started to read. Mikan just chuckled at her place near the door as she watched the scene unfold. 'It seems that he has the alice of Ice.' She thought as she stepped back so that she wouldn't attract any attention but before she could do that she was already noticed.

"Hey Mr. Norton, who's the cute girl by the door?" a boy with silvery blue hair and green eyes asked.

"Ah. She's the new student." Mr. Norton then faces Mikan and gestured for her to come in. "She's from Japan. She speaks English fluently so you can all converse normally with her." He beamed to all the students.

They sweat dropped at his gesture. Their teacher was way too cheerful.

She entered the classroom as all their gazes were on her. She went to the front of the class and introduced herself.

"Mikan Sakura. 15. Nullification, SCE, Elemental, Mind-reading and 15 other alices. SCE stands for Steal, Copy and Erase. I can steal copy or erase all of your alices at the same time. I can also nullify all your alices. Special star." She said coldness evident in her voice.

"O-okay… Uhm… A-are t-there a-any questions for Miss Sakura?" he stuttered. Hands shot up as boys and girls began to ask her questions.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" one boy asked. Mikan just glared at him and ignored him afterwards.

"How do you keep your complexion so clear?" a girl with silver hair with red highlights and brown eyes asked. She just ignored that one and continued to listen to the other questions

"Mikan, marry me!" with that she all her restraints snapped. She banged her hand on the blackboard to catch everyone's attention. The brown haired teacher cowered in the corner as he watched the once normal girl become surrounded by a killing aura. She gave everyone there except her best friend whom she just noticed a moment ago a glare which clearly stated 'shut up or die'. Everyone except the blackmailer and Kyle shuddered in fear.

"Shut up will you!" she snapped.

"Who w-wants t-to b-be h-her p-partner?" The cowering teacher stuttered. No hands shot up. The brunette just smirked in return.

"S-since no one w-wants t-t-to b-be her p-partner –gulp- I g-guess I'll p-pick." He muttered loud enough for the class to hear. He looked around the room and smirked once he saw someone. It was the guy who first noticed her.

"Hm… It seems Mr. Chris is the only one who doesn't have a partner, no?" the boy in question whipped his head to face the the teacher.

"E-eh? B-but-" he was cut off by the chuckle of the young brunette.

'Oh! She has a cute laugh.' The boy named Chris thought.

"No buts Mr. Chris." The brown haired teacher said. "Miss Sakura, he is your partner now. Please sit next to him." He said as he gestured to the seat next to the green-eyed boy.

15-year old brunette just walked over her assigned seat and pulled out a book. As she was reading the girl with silver hair and red highlights walked up to the brunette.

"Hi! I'm Angela Mane, levitation alice. And your partner over there is Chris Daniel!" the girl named Angela introduced. Mikan just nodded in acknowledgement and continued to read her book.

Mikan's POV

As I read my book, I could see from the corner of my eye that Chris guy. He had a goofy smile on his face. He was looking at me. I don't know what possessed him to stare at me like he won the lottery. I just ignored him and continued to read. I listened to the cheerful retro teacher as he announced stuff about assemblies, teacher's meetings and other stuff. Once I heard him say "Free Day!" I immediately stood up and gathered my stuff. I could see Hotaru waiting for me outside the door. I walked closer to her.

"Nice show awhile ago. If you hadn't have done what you did, I might have used the Baka gun on your hormonal fanboys and fangirls." My best friend said emotionlessly.

We walked down the hall as I could hear squeals and wolf whistles. We just ignored them.

"Hey, idiot. Your fanboy is following us." As soon as I heard that statement, I whipped my head around to see my partner, Chris. He was gawking at us.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"You're friends with Hotaru?"

"Yeah. So?"

"N-nothing. Would you like a tour of the school?" he asked. I turned to face Hotaru to find she wasn't there. I shrugged it off and followed Chris as we walked around the school.

"Do you have any Sakura trees here?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked. His once cheerful face becomes a face of confusion. I just remembered. Sakura means Cherry Blossom.

"I mean, do you have any Cherry Blossom trees here?" I inquired as his face became cheerful again.

"Oh… I think so." He gestured over to a corner where the forest started. They called this place 'Hellhound Cradle'. Chris said they called it that because one night they were camping there and they heard loud growling and howling coming from the deeper parts of the forest, which creates the name 'Hellhound Cradle'. I honestly don't believe that rumor. I bet those were normal wolves.

"I saw a few cherry blossom trees in the deeper part of 'Hellhound Cradle'." He shuddered as he said the name. He gestured towards the forest. We walked towards it and entered.

End of POV

They entered 'Hellhound Cradle'. The young brunette looked around as the forest was different from the one in the Academy in Japan. It was more large and it was crowded with different trees and other stuff.

As they ventured deeper into the woods, the young brunette could feel her partner shiver. She knew it was getting dark but she needed to find a sakura tree, a place where she could be reminded of her friends back in Japan.

"Uhm… Sakura, can we go back now? I doubt we can find a Cherry Blossom tree in the dark." Chris pleaded. His eyes were filled with worry. He was scared and cold.

"You can go back if you want; I doubt you remember the way back." She replied as she pulled back branches that got in their way. Her arms and legs were bruised and scratched, but she wouldn't dare say that to her partner. She didn't want to show any kind of weakness.

"Yeah, I don't." he feebly said as he scratched the back of his head, unknowing to the snake that was getting ready to lunge at him.

"Auuugh!"


	2. Chapter 2

**ShiroTenshiUsagi: Hi guys! You'll see here what happened after the –OW!**

**Hotaru: Tch. Baka. That will intrigue them even more. Just let them read. T.T**

**Mikan: Say sorry to Usagi-chan, Hotaru!**

**Hotaru: I don't take orders from an idiot.**

**Natsume: I'm not showing up recently. Will that Daniel kid upstage me?**

**ShiroTenshiUsagi: Just read it!**

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

_anim3gurl- you're pretty enthusiastic about this. And don't worry, Chris isn't hurt in any way. _

_Alwaysbtheir- here you go! This is chapter 2! Hope I don't disappoint you!_

-o-

"Aaaaugh!" was the scream that could be heard if you were within a five-mile radius of the pair.

Chris, after he screamed at the ice dagger that was headed for his way awhile ago, spun his head around to see an ice dagger embedded on a snake's body. It was writhing in pain. It tried to lunge at the green-eyed boy again but it was stuck. Like when paper is pinned to the wall. Stuck unless the pin is removed or the paper is ripped.

The ice dagger was still embedded on the snake that was slowly losing life. It was hissing in pain and lunging in different directions in desperate attempts to break free. (a/n: look, I've got no grudges against snakes, this is just my idea so shut it –no offense- if you're gonna comment about the poor snake. It's just an idea.)

"Hn." Mikan grunted as she continued to walk deeper into the forest. Chris, who just noticed Mikan's disappearance, scrambled after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" He cried as he tried to catch up with her. The stones, branches and leaves were blocking him, so it was hard to run.

The said brunette stopped and turned around only to collide with Chris. She unconsciously closed her eyes as she frantically waved her arms around. She expected her butt and the forest floor to collide but all she felt were strong arms wrapped around her. This was all too familiar for her. She opened one eye, expecting ruby red eyes to gaze at her, but all she saw were innocent emerald eyes that seemed to be filled with mixed emotions such as worry, confusion and… love? She just ignored the thought and continued to gaze upon his eyes. The eyes she wished were red. Brown and blue hair was flying in the wind. She wished that the blue hair was black, not blue. She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. She flushed at their close proximity. She could feel his face near hers. She also neared hers. The azure haired boy closed his eyes and covered her mouth with his. For a moment he couldn't feel any movement from his partner but she synchronized with his mouth movements after. The young brunette could feel his eyelashes brush her own. She slowly brought her arms around his neck. One arm caressing his face and the other played with the hairs on his nape. The young lad nibbled on the brunette's lower lip to ask for entrance. He could feel the brunette gasp and took this as an opportunity to insert his tongue. He played with the brunette's tongue as they engaged into a tongue war. The brunette's hand, that was once caressing his face moved upwards to play with his ear. Chris bit back a groan as his weak spot was his earlobe. The brunette sensing this, smirked in the kiss and played with the ear more. But all good things come to an end.

The two were out of breath and parted their lips. They were both panting for air as both of their faces were flushed immensely.

"W-we j-just k-kissed." The brunette feebly muttered. Upon hearing this, the emerald eyed boy smirked.

"I know that." He neared her once more stroked her face. The brunette shuddered at the sudden touch but did not do anything to remove his hand from her face. She took his right hand, the one that wasn't caressing her face, and held it tightly. She bit her lip as her face became as red as a tomato.

"Come on, we need to find shelter for the night." Chris said as he retracted his hand from her face but till held her hand in his. The brunette just feebly nodded and walked side by side with the young lad.

Since it was dark, they couldn't see a path clearly. Their now adjusted eyes looked at the place before them. They could see a large tree before them. They couldn't see what kind of tree it was but they neared the tree and leaned on the trunk. Mikan used her elemental alice to use vines she gathered into blankets. Weaving them together with her alices. Once she was done, she arranged the leave she found on the ground to make a bed for them.

"Hey Chris, gather some firewood." She told her partner. Once she saw him gone, she immediately collapsed onto the bed she made and rested. She conjured up some water and put it onto a big leaf she found. She drank it up and continued to lie on the leaf bed. She began to think about the kiss. How his tongue overlapped with hers, the way he kisses her. She immediately flushed and touched her lips. They were swollen from the snogging they did. She blushed 10 million more shades of red.

She heard footsteps coming her way. She tensed and stood up. She whipped her head around to see Chris holding wood. She walked over to him and took half of the pile he was holding. She set the wood on the forest floor and looked for some dry leaves. The blue-haired boy just watched her.

Chris thought about the kiss. He couldn't believe that there was chemistry between him and the brunette. He flushed upon the thought. He walked towards the young brunette; he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Chris' POV

I can't believe I made out with Mikan! I walked towards her. I put my arms around her waist and hugged her. I could feel her stiffen in the hug. I placed my head on the crook of her neck. I could hear her slow breathing. She craned her neck a little to see me.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" she stuttered. I chuckled at her I face since she looked so cute.

"I just can't believe that I have chemistry with a beautiful girl like you." I muttered as I tightened the hug.

"Sh-shut up, Daniel." I winced as she said my last name.

"Aww… Are we back to the last name basis?" I teased. I blew in her ear. I could feel her shudder as my hot breath passed her ear.

"I-I n-need to m-make a fire." She muttered, looking everywhere but not at me.

End of POV

The two stayed in that position for awhile, but since the brunette needed to make a fire, she separated. She flushed 10 million shades of red as she remembered their position awhile ago. She settled the wood and dry leaves and used her stolen elemental alice to create a fire. Once she accomplished the fire, she walked closer to the tree only to see the emerald eyed boy asleep.

Mikan's POV

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I neared my hand to his face and removed a few strands of hair from his face. I could feel his body stiffen and his breathing stop. I moved my hand away and sat next to him. His breathing was back to normal. I laid my head on the tree trunk and fell asleep.

End of POV

-Alice Academy Japan-

Bright sunlight seeped through the curtains of the room of a certain firecaster. Yet, the occupant of the dorm was nowhere to be found near it. He was actually at the Sakura tree, guitar in hand. Since Mikan left, he had taken up a hobby in composing songs. He wanted to sing those songs to her once he saw her again. He was lying on the grass under the shade of the Sakura tree. He was hidden from those annoying fangirls, which means he was able to be enveloped in silence. He started strumming on his guitar. He took a piece of paper from his pocket and set it on the ground. He started singing.

**When I first saw her, I knew that I loved her****  
****When I said goodbye, I knew that I lost her****  
****Now that I miss her, I wish I could kiss her****  
****And tell her c'mon girl, you know that I need you**

He remembered the times when he and Mikan slept there, his arm around her waist, her head lying comfortably on the crook of his neck and his other hand twirling her hair. It was at those times when he really wanted to confess to her but was to afraid of rejection.

**And without her, it all feels the same****  
****And without her, you got no one else to blame**

**I went to the movies and stared at the big screen****  
****I thought that I saw her looking right at me**

He remembered one time that he would catch her staring at him during classes; sometimes he would think it was a figment of his imagination.

**And without her, it all feels the same****  
****And without her, you got no one else to blame****  
****But yourself, but yourself**

**And all I can do is just write a song about her****  
****And hope that one day, hope that one day****  
****She turns around, she turns around**

**I hear the phone ringing****  
****I know that she's calling****  
****I hear her voice singing****  
****And this is her answer**

He stood up and walked to his room forgetting the piece of paper lying on the ground…

It was a picture of him and Mikan kissing during the Christmas ball.

-o-

**ShiroTenshiUsagi: Aww… That was –sniff- so –sniff- sad! TT^TT. WAAH!**

**Mikan: That was such a sweet song, Natsume!**

**Natsume: Shut it! You should've let him be bitten by the snake. Heck! You even had a steamy make-out session!**

**Mikan: Jealous?**

**ShiroTenshiUsagi: Do you want to have a steamy make-out session with Mikan-chan too, Natsume?**

**Natsume: Yes- Uhm… I mean no. Who would want to exchange saliva with this idiot?**

**Mikan: Mou, Natsume, you're mean!**

**Hotaru: Shut up you two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ShiroTenshiUsagi: Hello my faithful readers! This is chapter 3 of 'To win you back'! I'm sorry for not updating soon because school was in the way and the only time I had was this weekend! GOMENASAI!**

**Mikan: I missed you! WAH!**

**Natsume: Tch.**

**ShiroTenshiUsagi: What's with the single-syllable answers?**

**Mikan:Uhm…**

**Natsume: Tch…**

**ShiroTenshiUsagi: Never mind… :-(**

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**-o-**

-Alice Academy America-

Mikan's POV

I woke up to the sound of a camera. I opened my eyes to find Hotaru, Kyle and Angela staring wide-eyed at me. I realized the position I was in. Chris' arms were around my waist, my head on his chest and my arms around his neck. I immediately shot up and pushed Chris away which resulted in him waking up. I dusted my skirt and fixed my uniform, glaring at the camera Hotaru was holding.

"What?" I spat at them venomously. Kyle just smirked, Hotaru just stood there, taking pictures of a flustered Chris and Angela looked like she was close to… tears? I shrugged it off and glared at them.

"Well?" I asked again since none of them tried to talk.

End of POV

"You two were nowhere to be found yesterday." Hotaru finally said as she stuffed her camera in a bag that came from God-knows-where.

The brunette just shrugged and sat down on the forest floor again. Fortunately it was a Saturday which meant that there are no classes so they could stay here as long as they want.

"Huh? Oh yeah… Well, Miss Grouchy over here wanted to look for a Sokura Tree." The emerald-eyed boy said as he removed dirt from his uniform, oblivious to the fact that he was hugging the brunette awhile ago.

"It's Sakura, dumbo. And if you're having a hard time saying it in Japanese, it's called a Cherry Blossom tree." Mikan spat back as she glared at the inventor's bag, forming a plan to get her camera and delete all its contents of her.

However, they were oblivious to the silver-haired girl who was crying silently behind them. 'I thought I made it clear to him, that I didn't want any girl but me to be close to him.' Angela thought as she wiped her face remembering the scene of Chris and Mikan bickering. It was always him and her who were bickering. It was a sign of their affection. Angela thought that Chris accepted her feelings and took their bickering as a sign of their affection. It was always him and her who were hugging each other, him and her who were bickering. The silver-haired girl was jealous of the brunette who was currently arguing with Chris about sense of direction. She watched the scene as her eyes were brimming with tears again. She was actually hurt when Chris noticed Mikan, standing in the doorway, hurt when he called her 'cute'. She was hurt when he accepted the fact that they were 'partners'. She was hurt when he even volunteered to give her a tour around the school. She was hurt when she found out that he was with the brunette all the time they were in the woods. And she hurt even more when she saw them hugging under a tree, sleeping soundly. In her mind, she was very jealous of the young brunette. Angela knew that Chris had taken a liking to Mikan. Did their bond mean nothing to him? She tried to convince herself that she was a friend who would support Chris in whatever he does but in her heart she wanted to be the one with him.

While the two were bickering, Hotaru was staring intently at the tree where they stayed.

Hotaru's POV

The two idiots were so noisy. They were arguing about Chris' lack of direction. I just smirked and looked at our surroundings. I noticed that on the ground were pink leaves. I looked up only to notice a huge Sakura tree; the same tree that sheltered the two last night. I smirked. Idiots. I just stared intently at the tree. It was large and had branches all over. I had a thought. If my calculations are correct, which they always are, we could build a house on that tree. And not just your average tree house. A real house that has rooms, floors and it's the perfect place to put my secret lab. I immediately thought of a plan to make this house. My inventing skills were not for building houses so an alternative to build this house was to use the alices of that brown-haired idiot and her partner. I bet Mikan doesn't even know his alice. I already have a portfolio for everyone in class.

I bring out a purple folder from my bag and look through it, looking for Idiot Files, where I put all idiots. The first one on the page is Mikan, and then I flip through more pages. Once I land on the name Chris Daniel, I flip through more pages. I looked through them and found what I was looking for. I finally found the page for his alice (a/n: yes, she is that detailed. ). He has the alice of telekinesis. I smirked. This would be very useful indeed. (telekinesis-the supposed psychic power to move or change the shape of inanimate objects without the use of physical force)

I walked towards the two idiots, glancing at Kyle who just looked bored.

"Oi! You two. Shut it. I've got an idea." I told them. Their angry faces turned into faces of confusion as they stared at me.

End of POV

"Eh?" they both asked as they heard what the amethyst-eyed inventor said. She wanted them to help her create a house on the Sakura tree which they just noticed awhile ago. They were reluctant to join but the blackmailer said she'd sell their picture when they were sleeping if they didn't help.

"Well we need Angela if we need to get up there. She could levitate up there and tell us about its structure." The emerald-eyed boy said as he looked around for Angela who was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Where's Angela?" he said as he frantically looked around for her. Once he spotted Kyle, he walked up to him.

"Hey Kyle, have you seen Angela?" he asked

Kyle's POV

Those guys are so weird I shouldn't have joined looking for that Sakura girl if all I can do is watch them huddle near the tree talking about a house and a tree. Weird. Then that Daniel kid looked at me and went near me.

"Hey Kyle, have you seen Angela?" he suddenly asks me.

"She said she needed to do something." I muttered as I looked at that Sakura girl. She was wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday. Eurgh. Okay fine, I'm a neat-freak. Still, she looked good though. She managed make herself look decent by dusting her skirt and she removed the Cherry blossoms from her hair, except for one. Eurgh. I want to remove that damn Cherry blossom!

I walk over to her and spin her around. I could feel her stiffen as she watched me do what I did.

I picked through her hair looking for that stupid Cherry blossom. Hm… her hair smells like Vanilla and Strawberries.

"W-what a-are you d-doing p-pervert?" she stuttered out. Thankfully, I found that stupid Cherry blossom. I placed it on her palm and told her "You had a Cherry Blossom in your hair."

End of POV

After Kyle placed the blossom in her palm she was standing there dumbfounded. Her mouth was gaping while her hand was holding that blossom. And Chris was, dare I say it, jealous.

Chris' POV

What was that for? Sniffing people's hair? And my Mikan was letting him do it! Okay fine! After that incident last night, I've started to have feelings for the girl. Sure at first I had a small crush on her when I saw her at first sight, but now, ever since she saved me from that snake (a/n: ha! You thought the incident was the kiss!) I couldn't help but admire her and develop feelings even though it was for awhile. And when we kissed, sparks were flying everywhere. I guess I'm... in love.

I was basically glaring at Kyle. Oh, if looks could kill, the gray-eyed boy would be bloody and dead right now. Unfortunately, Kyle just smirked at me! Grr… The nerve of that guy!

I walked towards Mikan, determined to get back at Kyle, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close. She stiffened but did not do anything to remove my arm from her waist.

"P-pe-pervert." I heard her mutter. I just smirked and stuck my tongue out at Kyle, who was the one doing the glaring this time. I formulated another plan that would win my victory of our silent battle to earn Mikan's affection.

End of POV

Mikan's POV

Okay! What is happening? First I made out with Chris last night, he hugged me. I woke up in a weird position and then Hotaru wants to build a house-thingy, then Kyle sniffs my hair and then Chris hugs me again? I stayed in the place I was, stiff as a rock. I could see Hotaru taking pictures of us, that's so mean!

"Mikaaan..." Chris said as he tightened his grip on my waist. He looks directly in my eyes and I just flush even more. I face Hotaru, my eyes pleading for help. She just ignored me and continued taking pictures. The traitor.

"Don't you remember what we did last night?" he asked. I widened my eyes and stared at Chris in horror which turned into a glare. "If we already made ou-" I cut him off and covered his mouth with my hand. I continued to glare at him and I dragged him to a bush.

"Tell anyone about that and I swear I will kill you the same way I killed that snake." I threatened as I formed an ice dagger, pointing it at his heart. Then I threw it at Hotaru's camera which broke in the process. In turn she just glared at me and took out a huge workbench which again, came from God-knows-where.

He slowly nodded his head and dusted himself. He neared my face and whispered in my ear "I like you more when you blush." I blushed immensely and then he nipped on my earlobe which made me flush even more! Grr… Curse him!

He moved away and walked back towards the tree. I followed.

End of POV

-Alice Academy Japan-

"Natsume-sama!"

"Natsume-kun be mine!"

"Ruka-sama! I love you!"

"I love you, Natsume-sama!"

"Ruka-kun, date me!"

The fangirls hollered on and on at the two boys. Natsume just glared and burnt their hair while Ruka just ignored them and continued to pet his cute, little bunny.

"Oi, Ruka." The firecaster said nonchalantly to the animal-lover.

"Hm?" the animal-lover replied.

"Do you still like 'her'?" the firecaster asked, emphasizing 'her'. The blond boy just stared at the firecaster and shrugged.

"I don't really know. I do miss her but I think I miss Imai more." He muttered the last words softly but was audible enough for the crimson-eyed boy to hear.

He just smirked and patted the back of the azure-eyed boy and stalked off towards the Sakura tree.

Natsume's POV

I walk over to the Sakura tree, looking for silence. I jump on one of the branches and climb up the highest one which conceals me from those hags. I look around and settle myself. I bring out a manga from my chest pocket and flip through it. All the characters here remind me of her. I only noticed her before because she looked like the female lead in one of my favorite mangas, the same hazel brown eyes, adorable pigtails and that idiotic smile. I just smile sadly at my own thoughts. She basically was the only girl I talked to closely. I would always worry about her whenever she wouldn't be near me. I remember the time when she saved me from Reo. She risked her life for me. I only started loving her when she saved me. I just sit on the tree as small tears pour out of my eyes. I cry softly as my chance in having her was diminished by my stupid words. Who knew that with just a few words, everything would go bad?

End of POV

While the firecaster was crying up in the Sakura tree, he didn't know that a camera was taping everything from a fake blossom that the evil inventor attached before they went for America and somewhere in Alice Academy America, a brunette was also crying in her bed.

**DONE! Again sorry for not updating soon enough! I was caught up in school. I've got lots of homework and I've got my duties as an Asst. Secretary! Yay for me! I was elected and I became asst. secretary. Anyway I'd like to thank the ff:**

_**Sakurablade- thanks for your review. I love your story 'My Fiance's?'. And yes, I guess I am evil. Mwahaha! –insert maniacal laughing and lightning here-**_

_**Alwaysbtheir- okay! Here it is! I've finally updated! Thanks for your review! :3**_

_**Anim3gurl- haha. Yes, but as you have read here, rivalry has started between Kyle and Chris. Just wait after a few more chapters and things will get complicated for Mikan.**_

_**Midnight leo- yeah. Thanks for your review, I think though that this chapter is slightly better than Chapter 2, neh?**_

**Anyway… Thanks for your reviews! It's this that keeps me motivated and the other fact that my mom's an author so I'm aspiring to be an author. Keep reading people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry for updating fast enough. My damn school is holding me back. At least I've got weekends. **

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

-o-

"Ah..." a young brunette moaned as a cool breezy wind passed. She was on the rooftop of their tree house or mansion. It was already 3 and a half years since she left Japan. She was close friends with Angela, Kyle and Chris. She still kept her cold façade when in class, but when with her best friends, she was smiling like she used to. Sure, Kyle was mean once in a while and teased her and sometimes tried to flirt, she accepted it as a way of expressing their close friendship (a/n: tsk tsk… still the same old dense Mikan). Still, something seemed off about his way of doing things. Whenever she would sit next to him in the living room of their tree mansion, he would always mutter something about hormones and would go away. She didn't know what was inside the head of that guy. Then an image of an emerald-eyed boy flashed through her mind. She blushed. Ever since that 'incident' they were closer than ever. What happened that night wasn't said to anyone and they never ever hear what happened. She then remembered what she overheard from Chris and Kyle.

Flashback:

The young brunette was walking towards their secret tree mansion when she spotted her two male friends. She walked towards them but stopped. She turned around and climbed up a tree and went to the highest branch. She jumped from tree to tree quietly until she reached their Sakura tree. She went towards a long branch that supported a hammock and stayed there.

Mikan's POV

I wonder what they're talking about. They look so serious. Maybe I could eavesdrop for a while. I drop on the hammock quietly as I observe them. I could hear them now.

"I won't lose to you, Creves" I heard Chris say as he looked at the falling Sakura Trees.

"Neither will I, Daniel" I heard Kyle say. I was confused. Were they playing a game? I just shrugged off the thought and continued my way into the house.

End of POV

End of Flashback

The young brunette pondered upon this. She-

Her thoughts were cut off by the raven-haired inventor.

"Oi, baka," the amethyst-eyed girl said. The young brunette whipped her head around to see Hotaru holding an envelope in her hands.

"It's for you." She muttered as she threw the small envelope towards the brunette who caught it.

The brunette looked at the envelope with confused eyes, turning it around to look who it came from. She spotted a name at the back. Written there was Narumi in elegant writing. The gay teacher even put a heart above the "i". The brunette smiled lovingly at the envelope. She hasn't heard from her favorite teacher in years. She immediately tore open the envelope to read its contents. Her smile turned into a frown after the first 6 lines she read. But it became a small smile as she continued reading.

_Dear Mikan-chan,_

_I miss you SOOO much! Is my little angel alright? Everyone here misses you! Even Natsume-kun!  
Do you know I saw him cry a little hugging your picture when I passed by him? In return he just glared at me making me swear to not tell anyone. I just laughed at him! Now, what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?_

_Oooh! I swear you're smiling right now! I wish the little angel I had was back here in my arms! Wah! TT_TT  
Well, the reason I wrote this to you was that you'll be going back here earlier than Imai-san! The high-school principal said that you'll leave on November 14, which is a week from the day you receive this letter._

_But don't be sad! You can bring 3 of your friends here, excluding Imai-san though! Anyway, I'll fetch you at your private jet! __ Hope to be seeing you soon! 3! _

_Loves you with all his heart,  
Narumi-otou-san._

The young brunette smiled at the letter. She giggled upon the thought of Natsume crying but a sharp pain seared through her chest as she remembered the firecaster. She still kept her smile on though as she finally decided who to bring to Alice Academy Japan.

Mikan's POV

I don't want to go back to Japan yet! Still, at least I can bring 3 friends here! Ooh, I can't wait to tell them about this! I rake my fingers through my hair that only reached my neck (a/n: like Yuka's hair). I cut my hair before, knowing that it would only remind me of how he told me to get rid of my pigtails. I huffed at the thought. Who's he to tell me about my hair? I hold my hair try to put it into pigtails. I grabbed a handful of hair and stuck it up. I felt weird. It wasn't as long as it was before. That does it! I'm never going to put it in pigtails again! I let go of my hair and put a clip on my bangs. I walk towards the staircase that leads to the third floor of our mansion. I'm going to miss this place. I walk slowly to see Hotaru come out from her lab holding a small box. She walked towards me and placed the small box in my hand. I was confused. I opened my mouth to say something but Hotaru beat me to it.

"I knew you'd miss this house. That's why I gave you that box," she said. I smiled lovingly at her, but I was still confused. How could a small box help me?

And as if reading my mind, she continued "Idiot, if you press that small blue button over there, it enlarges and becomes a Sakura Tree with a house on it. Just like this, except my lab isn't there." I stared at her dumbstruck. I immediately hug her and surprisingly, she hugged me back.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered in my ear before I tightened the hug as small tears streamed down my face.

"Me too" I whispered back. Wait… How did she know I was leaving?

"How-" she cut me off. "Idiot, I opened it before you did. Then I put it into another envelope and I wrote that gay bastard's name."

"Hey! Narumi-sensei is not a gay bastard!" I replied as I let go of her. She just smirked at me and went elsewhere.

I sighed and looked around. I really am going to miss this place. I walked towards the window and looked down. I really couldn't see anything except a few branches and leaves. The mansion was concealed except for the rooftop.  
I sighed and jumped from the window which caused me to land on some leaves. I dusted myself and walked towards the front part of the tree, where I could hear voices.

"Hi, Chris. Uhm, thanks for being here," a high-pitched voice started. It sounded like Angela's voice, but if I were to look, they would spot me. So I walked back from where I jumped from and I jumped up and grab a rope that was hanging from the window. I tied it to a sturdy branch and I climbed up. I reached up for a big branch I spotted and clung onto it. I moved slowly and carefully, walking in between branches, leaning on the house walls for support.

"So, that's what you want to say huh?" I heard a male voice mutter. I didn't get to hear some of the other parts because I was busy climbing. Once I was directly above them, I gasped. It was Chris and Angela. Angela was wearing a denim skirt and an off-shoulder tee. Her hair was tied into a half-ponytail. She was clutching something near her chest. Chris was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and over it, an Abercrombie hoodie. He was also wearing denim jeans and black Reeboks. He was looking intently at the girl in front of him while Angela was staring hopefully at Chris.

"Didn't I already tell you that I'm having a hard time reciprocating your feelings?" Chris continued as he placed his hand on Angela's shoulder. In that instant, I could hear Angela sniffing. Now, you may think I'm dense, but I know what a confession looks like, and this definitely is one. Poor Angela, she was in the same situation as me (a/n: the situation she's talking about is when she confessed to Natsume in the prequel, 'Just too late'). I felt sorry for her. I felt the need to comfort her.

"Why?" I could hear her mutter softly between her sniffles. The lad just stayed in place, finding the bush in the far distance interesting. I clenched my fists. "Why? Why can't you reciprocate my feelings? After all we-" I cut her off by jumping down in front of them which scared the shit out of them.

"Yes, Chris. Why? Why do you have to reject Angela? After all you've been through?" I cried at him as I patted Angela's back. "W-why a-are y-you h-he-here?" I could hear Angela stutter out as I kept patting her back. I didn't know either. Why did I have to jump in when I could have let things the way they were? Simple, I didn't want Angela to suffer through the same pain as me. I just ignored her question and turned to face Chris.

"You haven't answered my question Chris." I spat at him venomously. Sure he was my best pal, but when it came to letting a guy hurt a girl, hoes before bros.

"Why?" I yelled at him.

End of POV

Angela's POV

Why is she here? Oh no! I can't have it this way! I was shocked out of my mind. But the next sentence that came out of his mouth made me pale and rigid.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

And that sentence wasn't directed to me. Instead, it was directed to someone who looked like she came out of a magazine. I mean, I couldn't beat her in looks and IQ. She's kind-hearted and smart, clearly nothing like me. I'm just a girl who has fallen hopelessly in love with her best friend, well not anymore. Apparently, Mikan has squeezed her way into his heart by not doing anything. He would always ask me for advice on how to win a girl's heart but would never tell me who. I wished it was me but I knew that it wasn't.

End of POV

The young brunette was rigid. She couldn't believe her ears. She never thought of Chris more than a brother. If that ever came to her mind though, she would just shrug off the thought. But now, she can't just shrug it off. This time, real feelings were being tested. It was either to accept his feelings or reject him. She didn't want to pick the first one neither did she like the last one. So, upon giving it some more thought. She picked the last one.

"I-I d-do-don't feel t-the same w-way." She managed to stutter out. Once those words escaped her lips, Chris could feel his world tumble down, and as these two were too interested at the ground, the silver-haired girl found this as a chance to escape which she did. She ran and ran until she was out of 'Hellhound Cradle'. She composed herself and wiped the stray tears that were still on her face. She clutched the thing tighter and removed it from her chest. She held the silver locket dearly, tears still streaming down her face. She fingered the heart locket and opened it. In it was a picture of her and Chris, smiling. Engraved on the back was '_Best friends forever'_. She frowned at it. Why couldn't it be so much more? She closed the locket and put it in her pocket. She sighed. She wiped some of her tears and walked towards the dorms.

-Sakura Mansion Tree-

After Angela left, the two were still intently looking at the ground. They were oblivious to the fact that amethyst and gray eyes were watching them.

"Those two are too quiet." The stoic inventor aid as she cleaned the lens of her camera, still staring at the two.

"Hn. At least Miki won't accept him." The gray-eyed boy said, burning with jealousy. He just glared at the two when a thought occurred to him. He was now grinning very mischievously. He stood up, startling the inventor.

*clap* *clap*

"Good job, Daniel" Kyle said as he walked towards the two. He smirked at the dejected face of Chris.

"Obviously, she rejected you for me," with that, their heads snapped towards the gray-eyed fellow. Chris was glaring at him while Mikan was just standing there, stunned.

"I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about, K-Kyle" she managed to stutter out. The young brunette lifted her head to face the young lads. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about," she continued. She stared at them with a bored look, which made Kyle look like an idiot and made Chris look smug.

"B-but, who do you like?" Kyle said after he regained his composure. He stared back at her with his hands in his pocket, his face looked bored but his eyes showed a tint of curiosity and hurt in them.

"Yeah, you rejected my confession, and his. Who do you like?" Chris asked, siding with Kyle for once. The emerald-eyed boy stared at her too with a curious expression. His eyes said different, hurt and pain were etched in his eyes.

"He's not here. You don't know him." With that, the inventor smirked. She just recorded the whole conversation and was planning to sell it.

"I've decided! I'm going to court you until you become mine!" Chris said, determination in his voice, right hand raised as if to punch the air out of the way.

"Well, since he's going to do it, me too." Kyle said with another bored look.

"Well, pack up boys. If you want to win her heart, you're going to have to follow her to Japan." The inventor said, finally taking part in the conversation.

"WHAAAAAAT?" the two lovesick boys cried as they absorbed what the cruel inventor said.

…

"And that's why she has to go back to Japan." The amethyst-eyed beauty said as she finished explaining why the brunette has to go back to Japan earlier than her.

"T-thanks H-Hotaru." The brunette said, finally talking. She was shocked that the two boys would even court her. Still, at least she knew that they were coming with her back to Japan, even though that they're going to be with her more often though. But something was ringing on the back of her mind, something that had to do with Japan and silver hair. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Not being able to figure it out, she shrugged off the thought and continued to listen to the conversation of both of her admirers.

"No! I get to sit next to her!"

"I do you idiot!"

"Black-haired molester!"

"Am no-" the gray-eyed lad was cut off by the auburn-haired girl who was greatly annoyed.

"You two act like children who fight over a piece of candy." She said as she glared at both of them.

"Yeah, but we fight over a beautiful piece of candy." The green-eyed lad said as he stared dreamily at Mikan, who in turn just gave an irritated glare. 'Tch. Idiots.' She thought as she began to walk away, finally remembering Angela and sprinted off in the distance to look for her, not forgetting the little gift her best friend to her.

-Angela's dorm-

The silver haired girl was currently on her bed, putting stacks of paper into a box that said 'THROW OUT' in bold letters. Why you ask? Those stacks of papers were actually her lovesick drawings of Chris and her. She actually is a good artist. Okay, back to the main story. She threw the papers into box and closed it. Sealed it with some packing tape and carried it towards the door where her other reminiscent stuff are, reminiscent of her love on Chris that is. A trashbot was impatiently waiting outside to throw the 'garbage' out. She quickly placed last of the boxes on the trashbot's cart, wiped some of her sweat and bid goodbye to the impatient trashbot. She closed the door softly and leaned her back against it. Tears started t flow out of her eyes again. She wiped them immediately and stood up and went to her bathroom wanting a relaxing bath. But before she could enter her bathroom, loud knocks were heard.

"Who is it?" she asked in a small voice but loud enough for the person outside the door to hear.

"It's me, Mikan." God, she was the 2nd last person she wanted to see, First last being Chris of course.

"Oh… Uhm, c-come in." she managed to say. She walked towards the door and opened it. But when she opened the door, she immediately regretted it.

"Oh my God! Have you been crying?" the brunette's outburst was heard all over the room, luckily they were the only ones there.

"Uhm…" the silver haired girl managed out of her. She sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes. She gestured the brunette to come in and the other lass did so.

"I'll just go to the bathroom, uhm sit on the couch." Angela muttered as she walked towards the door to the bathroom, but before she opened the door, she caught a glimpse of the brunette giving her a sad smile. She sighed and smiled back at her.

"You know, almost the same thing happened to me." She heard the brunette mutter before she closed the door. She leaned against the door and put her head in between her legs. That was also what the brunette did on the other side of the door. They both sighed at the same time, and they both cried softly.

-Alice Academy Japan-

"Kuro Neko, hurry up." Persona muttered under his breath, he knew the reason why the raven-haired lad was late again for their DA class. He was daydreaming about a certain brunette again. The almost evil teacher sighed for he missed the brunette too. Natsume didn't know it, but Persona was training the brunette secretly, because the brunette wanted to help the Kuro Neko during his missions.

"Oi, Persona, I'm here." The said person raised his head and faced the fire caster. 'Finally.' He muttered in his mind.

"Why are you late again, Kuro Neko?" the crimson-eyed teacher asked, his intense gaze on the fire caster.

"None of your business." The fire caster muttered.

"I miss her too, onii-chan." Was muttered by a small voice. They whipped their heads towards the source of the voice to find a 6-year old child standing in the doorway with Mr. Bear in tow. Ever since the brunette left, all Youichi did was bring Mr. Bear everywhere.

With that small statement, the fire caster's eyes softened. He walked towards the child and picked him up, Mr. Bear now in Youichi's arms.

"Day off, No missions." Everyone in the DA class except Natsume and Youichi cheered. It wasn't everyday that they didn't have any missions. They began to file out leaving the stoic teacher in the classroom.

"-sigh- Idiots." Persona chuckled and went out too.

-Alice Academy America-

Two figures were sitting on the couch of the dorm of a silver haired lass. One was fidgeting with her silver hair while the other was playing with her fingers.

"Uhm… You know, sorry for coming there at the wrong time.

Silence was the only thing there.

"Anyway, do y-you want to come with me to Japan?" the brunette asked. With that the Angela's eyes widened as she stared at Mikan.

"Who e-else a-are coming?" she managed to ask, still pondering on whether she would come or not.

"Oh… Uhm… Kyle a-and –gulp- Chris." And the silver haired girl just smiled at the brunette. The brunette just smiled back, knowing her predicament, she didn't want to come, she wanted some time alone without Chris.

"Okay, I respect your answer. I'll just send you mail. We're leaving in a week." The silver haired girl just nodded and hugged her, muttering a small 'thank you' before letting go.

"I'll go now. Have to start packing." And with that, they both stood up giving each small smiles. The brunette walked towards the door, giving the silver haired girl another smile before going out of the dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayou Minna-san! Sorry for posting so late again! My school is just too much plus I have Kumon in Math which means double the homework! But don't worry! I'm here again! **** Hope you like this chappie! ^-^**

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**-O-**

"Okay class! FREE DAY! I have to attend to some school matters! Ja ne!" the gay teacher said as he twirled around around and skipped happily towards the door with a face like this: ^o^. Everyone sweatdropped at the cheerfulness of their teacher. Some of them were wondering why the teacher was so happy while others were too busy to notice the teacher for example:

"Kyaaa! I'm so excited!" a pink-haired girl said as she jumped up and down. The girl next to her however was smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah! Me too! They said she'll arrive today!" a blue-haired girl said as she continued to smile like an idiot.

"I heard she brought two boys with her. Do you think she got over Natsume-kun?" a green-haired girl said as she held tightly the hand of a certain mind-reader. Sumire wasn't as obsessed as she was before on Natsume anymore. She just thought of him as a friend now and Natsume respected that.

"Don't worry. I bet she just thinks of those boys as friends. You know Mikan." The mind-reader said as he returned the tight grip of his girlfriend. Yes people, girlfriend.

Now, you'd think that the fire caster won't hear this because he's late but actually he was just lounging in his chair, manga on his face, but listening intently to the conversation. His best friend was in on the conversation and was continuously petting his rabbit. He was getting nervous because the classroom was getting hotter and hotter every time they continued talking but they were oblivious to this because they were so absorbed in their conversation.

Natsume's POV

That girl is back? And they didn't tell me about it? And she has two BOYS with her? Two HORMONAL BOYS? (a/n: aren't you overacting a little Natsume?) I will seriously kill them because they didn't tell me.

I remove the manga from my face and I calmly walk towards the door, not forgetting to slam it in the process.

"Uhm… You don't think he heard us do you?" the pink-haired girl said as she stared at the door that was just slammed.

"Shit." They all said at the same time.

-Academy Airport-

"MIKAN-CHAAAAAN!" the blond-haired teacher screamed as he saw a masked brunette with two boys in tow.

"Sensei." The brunette said as she bowed at the teacher. The blond teacher frowned. No hugs? HA! NO!

The two boys were confused. They couldn't understand them, which was why a certain inventor gave them candy that could allow them to talk and understand Japanese. They removed the wrapper and ate it. They started to see stars around them and then they saw Hotaru's smirking face then they fainted.

"!"Mikan screamed as she saw the two figures faint. She walked towards them and saw a purple wrapper on the ground with something written on the back.

"Has side-effects." She read aloud and stuffed it in her pocket. She walked towards the two boys and hauled them on a cart and started to push. Narumi just sweatdropped at her actions. 'How can she be so strong?' he thought as he followed her, their luggage following on an automatic cart.

"Idiots." The brunette muttered as she continued to push the cart with ease.

They walked out of the airport and walked towards a black limo that had the Alice Academy insignia on one of the doors. She entered the limo, dragging the two unconscious bodies with her. Their luggage was placed in the trunk by Narumi.

"How's my little darling doing, ne?" Narumi asked gaily. The brunette winced at his gay tone but replied anyway.

"I'm fine, Sensei." She replied as she played with her short hair. The mask she was wearing was to make sure that people won't recognize her. She was going to start classes 3 days from now. She was happy because she still needed time to readjust to Japan.

"So… Who are these handsome young lads with you?"

"Friends."

"Great!" the teacher exclaimed as he clapped twice and smiled like an idiot throughout the ride. The brunette however was oblivious to this because she was busy tending to the 2 boys who were slowly becoming conscious.

"Urgh…" the emerald-eyed boy said as he slowly opened his eyes to see, what he thought an Angel. "A-am I in h-heaven?" he asked half-conscious.

"No you idiot." The brunette replied, now tending to Kyle who was now rubbing his head.

"Damn, my head hurts." Kyle said as he gained full consciousness. He was looking around like an idiot until his eyes landed on his favorite eyes brunette.

"W-where am I?" he asked. He slapped his mouth shut after he realized what he said. What he came out from his mouth was definitely not English.

'I'm talking in Japanese?' he thought as he started testing different words.

"You can still speak in English if you want." The brunette said as she brought out a small container with pills.

"English pills. Hotaru said it was for you guys if you wanted to speak English again." The brunette continued as she stuffed back the pills in her bag.

"Hey! Me too!" Chris said, ignoring what the brunette just said and finally realizing he was not in heaven.

"Idiots." The brunette muttered under her breath. She faced the window, propped her elbow on the armrest and placed her head on her palm. She was getting bored so she started to hum a tune while watching trees go by.

Hmmm. Hm. Hmm. Hm. Hmmmm. Hm. Hm. Hmm. Hmm. Hm. Hm. Hmmm. Hm-

Her humming was cut off by the loud cry of her sensei.

"WEEEEEE'RE HEEEEEEERE!" the blond haired transvestite cried as he opened his mouth as if to say something but decided to close it because of the glare the 3 teenagers we're giving him. Instead, he raised his arms up high and started to sway side to side with his mouth curled into a large smile.

"Idiot." The three annoyed teenagers muttered at the same time. They all started going out and stood in the middle of the street taking in everything there. The trees, the huge building at the end of the street, the large hoard of students that were running towards them.

"What's h-happening?" Chris asked, frightened.

"Narumi's angry mob." Mikan said as she began to run towards the crown and at the last minute, she disappeared.

"Wah! Don't leave us here!" Chris said as he began to cry waterfall tears.

"Easy." Kyle muttered. He walked towards the group calmly and unleashed his ice alice. He froze every single student there, except him and Chris of course.

"Hey! Why did y-" Narumi was cut off by the ice that covered his mouth.

"Come on, Daniel." Kyle ignored the whining teacher and began to walk towards the crowd calmly. He could sense a hidden presence but he didn't bother freezing that person. What he couldn't sense though was the crimson eyes boring into his back.

"Tch." A fire caster said as he descended on the ground quietly, trying to block off the muffled squeals of some frozen fangirls. 'Where is she?' he thought as he began to look around suspiciously. He was trying to see if the brunette was there with her idiotic pigtails and smile. Sadly, the only brunette he saw was not like the Mikan he knew. He only shrugged off the brunette he saw awhile ago because her hair was short and she had a cold and emotionless aura around her.

"Not here, Hyuuga?" he heard. He started to look around only to see the same brunette he saw awhile ago.

"How do you know my name?" he asked as he glared at the masked figure in front of him. "And how do you know that I'm looking for someone?" he asked again.

"I know your name because I can hear the muffled scream of your fangirls." The masked brunette started as she began to walk around him, inspecting him. "And you were looking around weirdly, idiot." She continued.

"Hn." He grunted as he glared intensely at the figure in circling him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

"Can't recognize me huh?" the brunette muttered. But before Natsume could reply or look back at her again, she was gone.

"Tch." He grunted.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE US!" the frozen people said but there muffled cries were only blocked out.

-Where Chris and Kyle are-

"Where is she~?" Chris whined as he began to pace back and forth nervously. Kyle was currently playing with little balls of ice. They were both in the teacher's lounge with Misaki-sensei and Jinno.

"Oi, idiots" a monotone voice called. They turned their heads to see the masked but beautiful brunette leaning on the door with arms crossed and her mouth curved into a smirk.

"There you are!" Chris cried as he began to run to Mikan with arms wide - now that he's courting her, he could freely show his affection towards her, sadly, the brunette didn't like the idea of showing affection – which in turn the brunette just dodged the hug and walked towards Kyle who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He had a victorious smirk on his face while Chris was bawling his eyes out and whining about being unfair.

"Remove that smirk, Kyle. It's just cold here." The masked brunette said as she glared at the man beside her. The gray-eyed boy just turned his smirk into a pout but still not removing his arms liking the feeling of having his arms around her.

"Anyway, welcome back to Japan, Mikan-chan!" Misaki said as he gazed at the 2 teenagers and gave a sideways glance to the crying lad near the door.

"Anyway your class is still Class 2-B." Jinno said as he tried to electrocute the crying lad who didn't feel a thing except the protection of his lady love. He stared at her with hopeful eyes and then glared at the arm that was around her.

"You're my friend; I do that to my friends." Mikan said in reply to the message his eyes were giving. She then removed the arm that was around her which caused the gray-eyed boy to frown.

"Oi, let's go." The brunette said. She started to walk towards the door but she stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Chris asked, curious as he looked over her shoulder to find 3 girls and 3 boys. One girl had blue hair, one pink-haired, one was green-haired with a bad perm, a guy with dirty-blonde hair, one had nice shiny blonde hair and he had glasses and there was another guy who was petting a rabbit and had blonde hair too.

"Oi, Daniel, who's there?" Kyle asked as he too was confused on why the brunette stopped.

-Ruka's POV-

Woah. She's right there in front of us. I'm sure she's her. I mean, brown hair but it's shorter. I see two boys behind her. One had blue hair and one looked like Natsume except the guy had gray eyes.

"Oi, Daniel, who's there?" I hear the gray-eyed guy ask.

"I don't know. Hey Mikan, do you know them?" we all gasp. Now I'm sure she's Mikan. I hear someone gulp and I realize it was Koko.

"M-mikan?" Koko asked. She grunted and removed her mask. We gasp again. I mean, who wouldn't? She didn't look like herself. She didn't have those bright brown eyes. They were dull and cold but she looked beautiful! She had these rosy cheeks and her face didn't have any blemish. She didn't look like those fake Barbie dolls. She looked like those edited pictures of beauty queens, except she looked more real and well, she was more beautiful than them. She looked amazing. You would've thought I'm falling in love with her again but I'm rooting for Natsume. Besides, I like someone else.

"Shit." I heard from someone then I realized it was coming from behind us and I looked to see Natsume staring right at Mikan.

End of POV

"Why hello Natsume-kun." The brunette said with a sweet smile and her eyes seemed to flicker with joy and sadness.

…

It was quiet. Kyle was glaring at the other raven-haired guy while the emerald eyed boy was staring inquisitively at the brunette.

**-o-**

**Bwahaha! Cliffy! Want to know what will happen next? Bwahaha! I will torture my readers! I'll post again if I my review number is 23! Bwahahah! The evil Maya is awakening! And thanks for the reviews guys! Especially to anim3gurl who has been with me since the prequel of this which is 'Just too Late'. Thanks for the support! I'm too lazy to give out more shout outs but I'll say one more thing, PURPLE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Uhm… Sorry? I think I lied in the last chapter because I told you 23 reviews but last time I checked, you went past 23 reviews already! Sorry! My mom told me if I studied real hard, I might get a graphic tablet after my periodic exams so I'm trying real hard to be Miss Goody Two Shoes. Again, sorry! I'll make it up to you guys with this chapter! Oh yeah and thanks for those reviews by the way! It really felt nice though when I read your reviews considering I'm just an 11-year old with an imaginative mind while most of you are probably way older than me. Aaaaand enough about me. If you guys are annoyed because of my long 'opening speech' please say so in the reviews and if you just skipped this, well good for you! **

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

-o-

"Hey Mikan-chan, who are they?" Chris asked inquisitively as he waved his palm in front of the brunette's face.

"They," she started as she smirked "are my friends."

"Tch." The gray-eyed boy said nonchalantly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, gave one last glare to the group and he stalked off towards the dorms.

"Hey Kyle! Wait for me!" Chris hollered as he ran after the lad but not forgetting to give his lady love a peck on the cheek.

Gasp.

Natsume was furious. Yuu was flabbergasted. Koko almost passed out. Anna and Nonoko gaped like idiots. Sumire turned pale. Ruka accidentally choked his bunny.

The brunette turned bright red but she still kept a stoic face on. She faced the group then she nodded towards them and gave Anna, Nonoko and Sumire one big hug.

"I missed you guys so much." The brunette whispered softly into their ears.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sumire screamed, breaking the hug.

"What was what?" Mikan asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"T-that! T-the k-k-ki-ki-kiss." The blue-haired girl timidly said.

"Yeah!" a pink-haired lass said, joining in.

"I'll tell you guys later in my room." The brunette said with a wink and walked towards the boys. She gave Yuu a hug, Koko just a nod (because of Sumire) and she gave Ruka a peck on the cheek, which made things even hotter (courtesy of Natsume). Ruka turned bright red but he just smiled.

"What about me?" Natsume asked, furious. He was currently clenching his fists in his pockets until they became pale white. The brunette looked at him and gave him a small smile but it immediately turned back into a contempt line.

Natsume's POV

I just frowned and turned away, a small blush creeping onto my face.

"Oi! Miki!" I heard a voice call. I turned my head to the source of the voice and found the guy from earlier, the one who DIDN'T give Mikan a kiss. And why the heck did he call that idiot Miki, such a weird nickname.

"Let's go!" the gray-eyed dude said.

"Yeah, yeah." The idiot said. "I'll catch up with you guys later." And she started to walk away.

I acted upon reflex and caught her wrist just in time before she was able to go far.

"Don't leave me again." I whispered huskily in her ear, at the same time nibbling her ear lobe.

"Hyuuga, you never did know how much hurt I felt," she started, her face serious and stoic but in her eyes I saw hurt evident in them.

"I ran after you." I replied softly.

"I know."

"Then why are you like this?"

"I moved one, Hyuuga," she said, her voice soft and low "You should too." And just like that, I could feel my heart being ripped to pieces just because of those words.

I involuntarily let go of her wrist and she walked towards the guy. But, before she left, she gave me one last glance and then wore her mask.

"What'd she say?" Ruka, my best friend, inquired. I just shook my head and murmured a reassurance that I was fine and then I walked away. Both her words and her look of hurt were implanted on my mind.

End of POV

"What's wrong with him?" Anna asked with her head tilted to the side. " Hey Koko, do you know?"

"He told me he would literally turn me into Koko Krunch if I told you." The mind reader replied as he hid behind a tree. They just sweatdropped and didn't press on with the question.

Mikan's POV

"Kay, guys. Bye." I said as I walked inside my new special star room.

"Bye. See you tomorrow, Miki." Kyle said as he squeezed my hand before walking out of my room.

"Bye Mikan. See you tomorrow!" the green-eyed lad said as he gave me a bear hug then he also exited my bedroom.

Finally, alone. Peace and quiet. I looked around my room and noticed the its similarities with my old one back in America.

The walls were cream with a small hint of a light purple. The curtains were a dark pink, and the bed sheet was crimson red and it reminded me of _him._

Flashback:

"Then why are you like this?" he asked as he took hold of my wrist.

"I moved on, Hyuuga." I said as I could feel tears start to sting the back of my eyes. "You should too."

Flashback end

When I said those words, my heart was ripped to pieces. Why did I have to lie? If I didn't I would be safe in his arms. But I know I can't because if I stay with him, he might break my heart in the process, while I also break the hearts of 2 boys. I sighed. It's so frustrating! God, can my world get any more messed up? I was about to punch the wall when someone knocked on the door. I composed myself and then I opened the door to see a handsome young boy with silver hair.

"Mikan-nee?" I heard him say. Then I realized it was Youichi! I completely forgot about him!

I was about to reply but he pounced on me and gave me big bear hug with tears running down his face.

"Nee-chan! I missed you soooooooo much!" he said as he sobbed on my now wet shirt.

"You know You-kun, you weren't as light as you were before." I said as I felt the pain of his impact. Man that hurt.

"S-sorry." He muttered as he sniffled. I couldn't help to see the boy like this so I scooped him up and hugged him real tight.

"I missed you too, Youchi." I whispered in to his ear.

"R-real t-ti-tight c-can't breathe." I heard him mumble and then I immediately let go with a sheepish smile upon my face.

"So, have you and Natsume-nii see each other yet?" he asked as he sat on the floor, his once crying face now back into a stoic one, completely mimicking Natsume. In my mind, I sweatdropped.

"Yes, yes we have" I replied.

Youichi's POV

"Yes, yes we have." She replied with an equal stoic face as mine. Wow, she's gotten good.

"What happened?" I asked, feigning disinterest.

"Nothing, I told him to move on." WHAT?

"What the f*ck, Mikan?"

"Youichi, language." She said sternly at me.

"You freakin' told him to move on? AFTER HE FREAKIN' WAITED FOR YOU FOR 3 AND A HALF YEARS?" I was rampaging right now! I bet my whole face was red! Then I heard her sniff when I stopped rampaging.

"Y-you don't know h-how much i-it hurt, Youichi." She said as tears started to trickle down her face. "Tch, I don't even know why I'm crying now. I-I promised not to cry about h-him anymore." She wiped her eyes then faced me.

"It was nice seeing you, though, Youichi. I'm sorry if I had unload all of this crap unto you." She said before she shoved me out of her room. I ran my hands through my silver locks before walking away with my hands in my pockets, while thinking about what Mikan-nee said.

"And who do you think you are, little twerp?" A guy with blue hair and green eyes said as he glared at me. But when I heard him a call me a twerp, I instantly grew to a bigger size.

"Who you calling a twerp now, shortie?" I said with my eyes glowing, didn't this guy know I was the reincarnation of Natsume Hyuuga? Man this guy is stupid.

"Coming out of Mikan-chan's room all of a sudden, seems suspicious to me." He said, completely unfazed my stature.

"Let him be, Chris. He's just probably one of Mikan's friends." Another guy said. He had raven black hair like Natsume-nii's and gray eyes.

"B-but-" the doofus stuttered.

"C'mon." the other guy said. "Sorry about that. He's just really protective of Miki." He apologized to me with his hand extended towards me.

"Uhm, what's that?" I asked, obviously I knew it was a handshake, but what was he implying?

"Look kid, I rarely be nice but since you're Miki's friend, I'm trying to be…. pleasant." He said as he glared at me but I was completely unfazed by this.

"If you're trying to be pleasant, then you're doing a damn bad job about it." I said as I shoved him away and continued to walk down the hall.

End of POV

"Annoying brat." The gray-eyed ice wielder said as he clenched his fists in frustration.

"I know." His companion said as he yawned and walked towards his room. Little did they know that a pair of crimson eyes were observing them with great detail.

"Hn." A fire wielder said as he went to his own room after gathering enough information on the 2 boys for the day. 'I won't lose Mikan to you douche bags.'

-o-

**Again, I'm really sorry for not posting this in over a month! –sigh- I dislike school. Especially homework. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! GOMENE!**

**ZxZBehind-These-Hazel-EyesZxZ**** – wow! Thanks! XD**

** –uhm, yesh. I'd just like to clarify that something. When I said battle, I meant battle for Mikan's heart. They were sealing the deal when I put that in. I'm sorry if you misunderstood what I wrote there. And if I misunderstood you, well let's leave it at that. Oh yeah, the make-out session could be doable in the next chapter.**

**Hyuuga Lidia**** – haha. Thanks. I always thought that it would be soooo funny if Natsume overreacts even if it's kind of out of character. **

**animegirL1612****- Hope this reaches your expectations. =)**

**anim3gur****l- haha. Thanks! Love you toooooo! As a friend too of course. :D**

**sakurablade****- haha. You always manage to amuse me sakura-chan! **** And update your story too! I've updated mine! XD**

**hamandeggrock**** – I'll try to make Chris experience hell in the next chapter! Hint: it's because of youichi. Thanks for the review!**

**And all those other reviewers! Sorry if I didn't put you here. I was lazy hehe. And whoever you are 'z' thanks for that awesome review. I mean, there are better authors there but thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY! Chapter 7 is here! Well, let's hope it meets your expectations guys!**

**-o-**

It was early in the morning and a certain brunette was currently lounging under her new Tree-mansion (a/n: remember the gift Hotaru gave her?). She placed it deep in the northern woods so that she was the only one who could find it. She didn't tell her friends about it yet because she wanted to be alone. She sighed softly as she stood up. She brushed away some strands of hair away from her face before going to her room (she has a room in the tree mansion).

She entered the mahogany door and faced her lavender coated room. The windows were covered with crimson curtains and in the middle of the room was a king-sized bed. The sheets were a light pink color; it had an intricate pattern of flowers, roses to be exact. Beside her bed was an oak end table. On it was a class picture of Class B back when she was 10. Next to it was a picture of her and her friends in America.

She gracefully walked towards her walk-in closet and picked out a checkered beanie and a red jacket along with the GA uniform. She fixed the blazer and attached her special star on her collar. She left the bow untied and wore pink striped leg warmers. Then she wore the boots the Academy gave her and exited her room and proceeded to the kitchen to get a sandwich and a glass of milk. Afterwards, she strode towards the front door and exited the Tree-mansion but not without engaging the camouflage system.

"First day in class. How exciting." The brunette stated dryly before continuing onto the High School Building.

-High School Class G-

The classroom was in a bustle as some of them had heard rumors of a return student. Others were lounging about on their chairs, looking as if they did not know about it, but they were all thinking when the said 'return student' would arrive.

"Claaaaaaass!" sang a very gay Narumi as he twirled inside. "We have a very special return student! She came back from AAA or Alice Academy America. Please welcome her!" And acting on cue, a short haired brunette entered, her face covered by a beanie and hands in her pockets. But even if her face was covered, they could already sense she was beautiful because the GA skirt was short so you were able to see her cream-colored thighs that looked very smooth and soft. Her hair also looked beautiful even though only a bit could be seen. Her hair looked luscious and soft to touch. All in all, she looked perfect, except for the fact that she wore a baggy red jacket and beanie covered her face.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura! She's a special star. Her alice is Nullification and S.E.C.! Now, if you have any questions for Mikan-chan, kindly raise your hands!"

Almost all of the class raised their hands except the brunette's own group of friends.

"What's S.E.C?" a random girl inquired.

"It means I can steal, erase and copy your alice." The hazel orbed girl answered gruffly before proceeding onto the next question.

"Why is she a special star?" another student asked.

"Well you see, she was already one when she was schooling in America." This time Narumi answered.

"Okay. You can all ask her more questions later in your free period. Now, we also have 2 new _male_ students! Please come in you two." And two more boys joined Mikan in front of the class. One looked like he didn't want to be here while the other had a big grin plastered on his face. They both were extremely handsome like our own fire-caster. Swoons could be heard from the female population in the class.

"Hi! I'm Chris Daniel! I have the Figure Alice! I have the ability to create objects using simple elements like wood, grass, water, metal, plastic, and other stuff! I'm a three star!" enthusiasm dripped from every word of his voice. "Oh, and I'm courting Mikan." That part was feeble, but it was heard by everyone in the room. Everyone gasped. Natsume was clenching his fists as he glared the blue-haired teen in front.

"W-well, how about this other gentleman here?" Narumi asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Kyle Creves. Ice Alice. Special star. I'm also courting Miki." And as if on cue, the two boys put their arms around the brunette's waist protectively. Another round of gasps had started.

"Let go of me, idiots." The brunette muttered while pushing away the two which caused a certain fire caster to smirk in triumph.

"A-any questions?" Narumi asked. Then, a red-headed fan girl stood up, flaunting every part of her body while smiling flirtatiously at the two boys. The girl wore her uniform very much like a, excuse me for the word, slut would. The top buttons of the blouse were unbuttoned to reveal a very noticeable cleavage. Her skirt was also too short and you could easily notice that she had purposefully cut it to show her mid thighs.

"Narumi-sensei, caaaaan Kyle be my partner?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet baby voice while twirling a strand of hair in an act to look cute.

"Gawd, who would want to be partners with you?" the gray-eyed boy replied as he stared at the female like she was something revolting, which she was.

Offended and embarrassed, the fan girl sat back down and gave an irritated glare to the female brunette in front.

"Anyway, Mikan-chan's partner wiiiiiill be," the teacher paused to survey the class, looking for a perfect candidate "Natsume-kun! Just like how it was before, ne?" with this, the said fire-caster winced and found his table very interesting. "Now, for Kyle-san, it will be Mochu-kun! And Chris will be partnered with Kitsuneme!" the new amount of fan girls groaned when none of the females were partnered with the two new boys.

"Mikan-chan, you know where Natsume is! Now, Mochu, please raise your hand! You too Kitsu-kun!" And the three of them proceeded to their seats, next to their said partners.

"Ohayou Ruka. Hyuuga." The brunette greeted softly as she faced the two.

"Mikan-chan, I'm glad you're back." The blonde lad said as he beamed at the brunette, nudging Natsume to say something.

"Hn." the fire-caster grunted. The brunette just nodded in reply to the two as she proceeded to sit.

"Class, free period!" Narumi announced before twirling away into his freakin' world of happiness and stuff.

Mikan's POV

As soon as Narumi-sensei exited, boys pooled my table along with some girls who were my friends. I sat there, impassive and cast a barrier around myself so I couldn't hear them, they couldn't get near me and I was in my own serene environment. I gave them a short glare before attaching my iTouch to my alice-made portable speaker and put it on full blast. As this was alice-made, the blast blew away the people crowding around me. They could still hear it outside though, even though I couldn't hear them. Now, they were getting pieces of paper and wrote on it, showing them to me. I made the barrier walls cover me entirely, so they were not able to see me. I played a different song, Taylor Swift's Story of Us.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us__  
__How we met and the sparks flew instantly__  
__People would say, "they're the lucky ones"__  
__I used to know my place was a spot next to you__  
__Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat__  
__'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

Before, I would always sit next to Natsume in almost everything. Right now, I just wish I wasn't.

_Oh, a simple complication__  
__Miscommunications lead to fall out__  
__So many things that I wish you knew__  
__So many walls up I can't break through__  
_

_Now I'm standing alone__  
__In a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know__  
__Is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me?__  
__I don't know what to say__  
__Since a twist of fate_

Right now, the fact that were next to each other right now, it feels really awkward. Like I want to be best friends with him again. When he would always be there for me, in situations. The only sign of acknowledgement I got from him was when he grunted. The heartbreak is back and it's slowly killing me more and more. My feelings lingered and never went away.

_When it all broke down__  
__And the story of us__  
__Looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
__Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?__  
__See me nervously pulling at my clothes__  
__And trying to look busy__  
__And you're doing your best to avoid me__  
__I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us__  
__How I was losing my mind when I saw you here__  
__But you held your pride like you should have held me__  
__Oh, we're scared to see the ending_

But he would never like back, wait, love. His big ego and pride is the only thing he would ever care for. I just wish right now that he would ignore his pride for once and hold me like how he would to his pride and ego.

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?__  
__I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how__  
__I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_Now I'm standing alone__  
__In a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know__  
__Is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me?__  
__I don't know what to say__  
__Since a twist of fate__  
__When it all broke down__  
__And the story of us__  
__Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

I could relate to this song a lot. As I kept listening, I began to sing to the next verse.

_This is looking like a contest__  
__Of who can act like they care less__  
__But I liked it better when you were on my side__  
__The battle's in your hands now__  
__But I would lay my armor down__  
__If you'd say you'd rather love than fight__  
__So many things that you wish I knew__  
__But the story of us might be ending soon__  
_

I know we both were trying to look like we didn't give a damn about anything that happened but it was hard for me to hide it all. I started to cry softly, so as they couldn't hear me. I quickly wiped away my tears and thought how stupid could I be? It was all in the past. Never again would I let that jerk hurt me.

_Now I'm standing alone__  
__In a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know__  
__Is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me?__  
__I don't know what to say__  
__Since a twist of fate__  
__When it all broke down__  
__And the story of us__  
__Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know__  
__Is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me?__  
__I don't know what to say__  
__Since a twist of fate__  
__'cause we're going down__  
__And the story of us__  
__Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

As the song ended, I felt really weak. Like I wanted to collapse. And so I did.

End of POV

As the brunette collapsed, the barrier broke and everyone had shock stricken faces as they saw what had occurred. And as if acting on impulse, the fire-caster jumped to the side of the brunette. He held her hand tightly before spotting a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Natsume…" the brunette muttered. The fire-caster widened his eyes for a second before carrying her bridal style to the infirmary.

"Natsume… I still love y-you." The brunette muttered in her sleep before she snuggled comfortably in the fire-caster's arms, snoring softly.

To say the crimson-eyed lad was joyful was an understatement. He was ecstatic! Who wouldn't when the love you thought you lost still loves you?

The fire-caster inwardly smiled to his self as he gave the brunette a peck on the forehead caressing her smooth porcelain face. As he stared longingly at her face, the door burst open to reveal the worried faces of his friends, also the faces of a certain ice wielder and a blue-haired lad.

"Is she alright?" asked the animal pheromone alice as he held Usagi tightly in his arms. The fire-caster just nodded in return.

"Thank goodness for that." Nonoko muttered as she sighed in relief and proceeded to the side of the brunette, replacing a fire-caster who, mind you, was very annoyed when the chemist shoved him aside.

"What happened to her, exactly?" Sumire inquired as she latched onto the arm of Koko.

"She collapsed due to exhaustion. Don't worry, she's going to be fine, she'll just get a few minor headaches now and then." The nurse said as she entered the room with a clipboard in her grasp and a thermometer in the other. "I'm just going to check her temperature, okay?"

The group exited except for an ice wielder, a fire-caster and an object manipulator.

"Hyuuga, go away, you've already been with her for some time already." The ice wielder said as he glared at the hand that was still clutching the hand of his lady love.

"Suit yourself." The fire-caster smirked. He knew that he had already won, in a way.

Kyle's POV

That Hyuuga guy left, smirking. I didn't what he was smirking about but I don't care anyway. I walked to her side and stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, which she was.

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard Daniel ask in a low voice as he faced the floor. What's wrong with him?

"She's just exhausted from too much fandom. That's all." I replied as I brushed away some strands of hair from her face.

"Shouldn't you be fussing over her by now?" I asked Daniel as I faced. He didn't seem to notice me.

End of POV

Chris' POV

It can't be. I must've heard wrong.

**Flashback:**

_When Hyuuga carried her out of the room, I followed them. Kyle said he would follow later when he was done freezing the fan boys to their spots._

_I ran towards the direction he was going but I hid behind a trash can when I realized Mikan was muttering some things softly._

"_Natsume… I still love y-you." It was like I had been frozen there. I was stricken with anguish, hurt and anger. A warm liquid trickled down my face as her words repeated in my mind._

_**Natsume… I still love y-you**_

_**Natsume… still love **_

_**Natsume… love y-you**_

_**Natsume… I love y-you**_

_**I love y-you…**_

**End of Flashback**

She loves him.

**-o-**

**Chapter 7! Finally done! I'm very sorry for the long wait and all but I was pretty busy! And since it is still our semestrial break, I might be able to make another chapter! Anyway, thank you very much for the very loved reviews! Well, send me your feedback and please try and visit my blog : http : / / www. majah-yosh . tumblr . com **

**My self-esteem has been torn and crushed by my older sister so I need new feedback on my drawings! Anyway, arigato gozaimasu!**

**Edit:**

**I forgot to put replies to those who reviewed in the last chapter. Anyway, here are your replies:**

**W - I thought it was going to be a boring fic too! I'm really glad you like it!**

**CrimsonKuroNeko-chan**** - Here! Here's a big ol' pot of caffeinated coffee for you!**

**i Moved to BeArOpRiNxEsS - That was my main thought! Well, you just have to wait and see! Thankies for the review!**

**nite-fire - Wow! Thanks a lot! I could just kiss you rigth now! Lol. :))**

**I Speak Donut - Actually, I found your review witty and hilarious! I love Youichi too! He's like, my all-time favorite character in all of my mangas! (*cough* second to Usui *cough*) And over time, Mikan will grow to be nicer!**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - WAAAAAAAAAAAR! Haha! Lol. Thankies so much for your very appreciated review (looooool, I sound like a sales clerk thanking you for buying something.)**

**Thanks guys for the reviews! I loooooooove you sooooo much! Here are virtual cookies to all of you! *nom nom nom nom***


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the 8****th**** chapter. I've received some requests in the reviews so, I might try and use them. I really appreciate your reviews so, I hope you appreciate this chapter!**

**-o-**

"Ungh." A young brunette groaned as she opened her hazel orbs. All she was able to see were white walls and a greenish ceiling. Bright sunlight burst through the windows which caused the lass to be temporarily blind.

After her eyes had adjusted to the light, she looked around and noticed she was in the infirmary.

"Oh! Good morning, Miss Sakura! It's good you've woken up!" An unbelievably cheerful nurse greeted with a clipboard in her right hand and a tray of food in the other. "Your friends were terribly worried! Especially those 3 young gentlemen who were with you all night! I ma-" the brunette didn't continue to listen. She knew who the 2 other gentlemen were, she just didn't know who the other guy was.

The brown-eyed girl continued to ponder upon the matter as the nurse blabber on and on.

"Now, I have your breakfast here! Bacon, cheese omelet, hotdogs, a slice of bread, a glass of warm milk and a cup of strawberry ice cream! Your friends have told me about your large appetite, and don't worry if you want more, call me if you want any seconds!" The brunette's head whipped to the nurse once she heard the word breakfast. She started to drool when the nurse enumerated the food she had brought in for her.

"Thank you." The brunette muttered softly as she placed the tray onto her lap.

"Oh, don't thank me! Thank your pink-haired friend who helped me cook your scrumptious meal! I would have taken a strip of bacon myself if I wasn't already full right now!" at that, the brunette sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I'll be going now! Just press that button," the nurse pointed to a blue button on the side of the bed "if you need me. Ja!" and the nurse sped off towards the other way to help the other patients.

The hazel-orbed girl started to eat slowly, savoring every bite. It wasn't everyday when you got to taste the delicacies of a cooking alice.

"Mikan!" The door burst open revealing the Anna and Nonoko.

"Hmjnph ghgfnds!" The brunette muttered with her mouth full, thus causing some bits of rice to fall onto the hair of Nonoko and Anna. The two made disgusted faces and brushed the bits of food from their hair.

"-swallow- Sorry! This is just so delicious!" The nullifier exclaimed before taking another large bite. They sweatdropped.

"Don't worry Mikan! We just came to see you!" The young chemist explained as she beamed a smile at the brunette.

"Well, it looks like you're fine then! We'll go now! " Anna bid goodbye and exited the room, Nonoko trailing along behind her.

"Bye!" Mikan bid as she swallowed her food.

The brunette continued to eat her scrumdiddlyumptious (a/n: Haha. I love Willy Wonka. ) breakfast as time passed by.

"Nngghh… So full…" The hazel-orbed teen muttered softly, afterwards followed by a loud burp.

"Oops." She said to no one in particular as she wiped her mouth to remove the traces of food.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." Mikan said as she sat up straight on her bed and went back to her cold demeanor.

"Mikan, it's Chris." A familiar voice said as the door opened revealing an azure-haired boy who was giving off a sad aura.

"Hey Chris. What's wrong?" The brunette stared at the boy, sensing the strange atmosphere he was giving out.

"Uhm.. How are you doing?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"Fine." The brunette replied "Well?"

"I h-have to g-get b-back t-to A-am-america." He answered, facing down.

"Oh." The brunette pondered on about this. Thoughts racing in her head to find out the reason why he needed to leave. 'Is he leaving… because of me?'

"And if you're thinking it's because of you, it isn't. I guess… it's because of me. I've been getting into your relationship with Natsume. I know you truly love him and I just want you to be happy. So, I'm moving back to America. I can't help but feel sorry for myself because I know you won't be happy with me unless I was the one you loved. Don't get me wrong, I really want you to love me. It's just that… I know that your heart still beats for Natsume and nothing's going to change that. I… I love you Mikan. The least you could do for me is be happy all the time. Live freely. I'm not going to hold you back by thinking you're going to hurt me." He said these as tears trickled down his eyes. "I love you Mikan. "

While the brunette listened, she couldn't help but feel touched and pained at the same time. Was this the same guy she met a few years ago who said that he wouldn't give up no matter what? 'He's grown up.'

"Thank you." The lass whispered as she hugged him tightly, tears trickling down her face and onto Chris's shoulder. She sobbed into the crook of his neck, tears of joy and pain. "I don't know why I deserved meeting someone like you."

"Shush… Don't cry. I should be the one crying right now." He rubbed her back and spoke soothing words into her ear, small tears cascading. He broke the hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then on her nose and then a sweet, passionate, closed-mouth kiss on her lips. But, during that sweet kiss, the young nullifier could feel all the love, hurt and passion rolled into one.

"Goodbye Mikan." And with that the lad parted and went away.

"He's gone. H-he's gone." The brunette muttered softly and lay down on the white hospital bed and slept.

Natsume's POV

I was heading to Polka when I passed by that blue-haired guy. I glanced at him and saw sadness in his eyes but I paid no heed to it. It's not like it concerned me or anything. I continued on my way to Mikan's an entered her room, looking around first before sitting next to her, on her bed.

"Hey Mikan. Just wanted to visit you and look at your face. Thank God you can't hear me right now. Just sleep tight. I'll be right by your side." I gave her a small smile before I gave her a chaste kiss on her soft, pink lips. I sat on the stool next to her bed and mused how we ended up this way, me knowing the truth while she doesn't know I do. I stared at her beautiful face, she really matured. Her cheeks, they were a tinted with red and pink. Her nose was pert and cute. Her lips were soft and pink. She had the image of an angel. An angel who sent down from heaven to help me find love.

I held her hand and lay my head on the bed. I squeezed her hand tightly and closed my eyes. Not long after, I felt a small squeeze on my hand. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**-o-**

**OH MY GOSH. I am so sorry for the short chapter! I couldn't think of anything else! And mainly, this chapter revolves on fluffiness. I'm also sorry for taking to long to update! Gomene!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys! I am so sorry fir not updating as fast as I could! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Well, anyway, these are the replies for the reviews from chapter 7 to 8. :))**

**Chapter 7:**

_mai-chaan7__ – Well, there might be a few twists and turns in the story! It might be Kyle and Mikan in the end you know? Haha. :)) Anyway, I'm planning to make rivalry intense between Natsume and Kyle!_

_BeArOcKpRiNxEsS__ - Voila! If you've read the 8__th__ chapter, you can see I have complied to your request Madame! Haha! Anymore wishes you would like to convey? And you're awesome too! I love your stories!_

_SeptemberDreamFan__ - Jea! I didn't know who you were before, you know! Haha! Like it? What is this, Facebook? Haha! Joke!_

_nite-fire__ - I'm glad to see your review! If you thank me for the great update, I thank you for the great review! Haha! _

_CrimsonxHazel__ – Oh, I will! Anyway, thanks for the awesome review!_

_vv – You're name reminds me of V.V. in Code Geass! Haha! And thanks for your wonderful review! Arigato Gozaimasu!_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_akjupiter__ - Review. That's what I have to say._

_Ellixx__ – I know! I was actually tearing up when I wrote that! Gawd! Did I have to make him so sweet and nice? _

_SeptemberDreamFan__ - Jea! Again, PJO? Why won't you make any GA fics? Pretty please with sugar, spice and everything nice on top? Haha. You should have said so before that you were SeptemberDreamFan! Anyways, how are your fics? Hey, all of my readers, could you pretty please R&R her fics? She's a great author! Even though she's only written a few, I swear you'll be happy with her stories! Review them too, 'kay? Or else I won't update anymore! Mwahaha! –insert evil lightning and thunder here-_

'**Kay! Those are the replies! Now, here is the 9****th**** chapter! Hope you like it!**

**-o-**

A certain brunette woke up from her slumber when she felt a hand squeeze her own. She looked for the owner of the hand and saw the face of the fire-caster she loved the most. Since the lad had gone to the brunette to visit her, she decided to repay him with a brief squeeze on his hand and then she sat up and admired the features of the fire-caster. He had a pale skin tone that seemed to compliment his crimson orbs. He had a chiseled jaw and high cheekbones that you could die for. He had a lean structure along with 6-pack abs that she had come across before when she accidentally walked in on him as a middle-schooler. She giggled at the memory.

"Hey Natsume, you know, I still love you. Even through the rejection and the heartbreak, I still do. It's a wonder why I still do though. You always do mean things to me that end up with me in tears or a red face due to your perverse actions." She whispered softly as she caressed his hair like you would to your pet cat. "You know, I thought I would get over you if I learned to love either Kyle or Chris but I guess that didn't work out well for me. Kyle, reminds me of you but I just can't make him you. Chris, well, he's just someone I've considered as a brother. Even though I know he loves me far greater than that." Her tears dropped at the memory of Chris.

'I can't keep doing this to myself. I have to keep strong.'

"Oi. Hyuuga. Wake up you pervert." I let go of his hand shook his back roughly.

"Oh. You're awake. So, you wear laces now?"

"HENTAI! GET OUT MY ROOM YOU IMBECILE!" The brunette screamed her lungs out, red in the face due to anger but also because of embarrassment.

"Fine, fine. But I know you still love me, Ichigo." The fire-caster gave his oh-so-irresistible smirk and walked out, leaving the hazel-orbed girl shocked and surprised at the same time.

'How the heck did he know about that?' The brunette was blushing like hell!

"Michi?" A low husky voice asked as the said owner of the voice knocked on the door.

"C-come in."

In came a gray-eyed fellow with raven-black hair. This young lad was wearing a black Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt and black Levis pants along with dark blue Nike basketball shoes. All in all, he looked pretty hot.

"Hey. I just thought I'd stop by to come and see you." The ice-wielder said as he neared to kiss her forehead when the nurse arrived to check on her.

"A-ah. I m-must have b-been disturbing s-something. I'll come back later." The nurse muttered with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that! He was just, uhm, examining my forehead! Yeah!" the auburn-haired girl stated, embarrassed and flushed in the face.

"Oh! Okay! Anyway, I just came to check your temperature!" The nurse took the bait and popped the thermometer inside the brunette's mouth

"I'll just wait outside." The gray-eyed boy stood up and exited.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" The nurse asked, giggling at the same time.

"No."

"Then is the one with red eyes your boyfriend?"

"No! Mind your business, lady!" the brunette exploded, making the thermometer fly into the hands of the nurse. "Damn nurse." The brunette muttered under her breath.

"Well, you are a-OK! You can be discharged already!" the nurse exclaimed, at the same time beaming an impossibly huge smile at the brunette.

"Then go away. I have to change." The brunette commanded while sitting up and grabbing her clothes from the end table.

"Hai!"

The brunette had already removed the hospital gown and was already wearing her pants but still struggling to put on her shirt when Kyle came in.

"Hey Mi-" The lad flushed an entire new shade of red when he saw the brunette in that state.

"Get out! You perverted idiot!" the brunette shrieked at the top of her lungs, grabbing the closest thing next to her to cover chest.

"S-sorry!" the lad scurried out, red in the face and muttering profanities under his breath.

The brunette continued to struggle with her t-shirt until she managed to wear it.

"You can come in now!" The brunette opened the door to see the gray-eyed boy holding three red roses.

"Michi! U-uh, I'm sorry for walking in on you! A-anyway, I wanted to invite you on a date t-today." The lad stuttered, completely out of character, very red in the face and not making any eye contact with the brunette.

"I won't go out with you if you don't look at me, you know." The brunette said as she took the flowers in her hand with slightly pink ears but with an impassive face.

The lad moved his head to look at the brunette with a less red face, lesser blush but the pink tint was still visible on his cheeks.

"Okay. Let's pass by my room, I have to change and put these flowers in a vase.

"O-okay."

Mikan's POV

When we passed by my room, I made him wait in my living room while I went to my bedroom to get a vase and to change into a new set of clothes. I picked out a lilac mini-dress that reached mid-thigh. It was cute and casual-formal and it hugged my body perfectly. It was a sleeveless dress. I also added a white bolero to compliment the dress. Then I wore a black pair of flats. I also got a white clutch bag for money, credit cards and so on.

I went out of my room to show Kyle my outfit and to ask him for approval. When I went out, he was watching T.V. so I decided to surprise him.

"Boo." I said as I came up from behind him and blew on his ear.

"W-wha?" I heard him mutter. I moved away from his ear and stood in front of him but what I saw was not what I expected. He was red all over! It seems that his ear is his weak spot. Blah. I sound like a vampire.

"Well?" I asked, twirling for him as I did so.

"Y-you look beautiful." I heard him say as he stared at me. I gave a small giggle, pulled him up from his seat and linked my arms with his.

"Let's go!"

Kyle's POV

We were already in Central Town. Mikan carried a 3 boxes of Howalon while I carried all of her shopping bags. Oh, but she didn't buy these with her money. Nooooo, she just had to beg me to buy her new skirts, dresses and shirts. Tch. She's taking advantage of the situation. Conniving bitch.

I made a small grimace as I shifted so that I could carry all of her bags comfortably.

"Hey, Kyle." Mikan started as she munched on her candy. "Can we sit over there?" She pointed to a Sakura tree in the far corner. I nodded my head and we walked over to the tree. I laid her bags beside me and leaned on the trunk of the tree.

"Aw. You're not going to climb it?" She asked as she climbed up the tree like a child, struggling as she did so but still managed to get on a low branch.

End of POV

The brunette sat on a low branch, her feet swaying under her. She leaned against the bark of the tree and ate her Howalon quietly. Little did they know that there was a crimson-eyed fire caster on the highest branch of the tree. He was on the highest branch so he was hidden from their sight but they weren't hidden from his.

The flame caster was infuriated! I mean, he already knew she loved him back but why the heck would she still hang out with the likes of the gray-eyed boy? The flame caster started to grumble silently under his breath as he tried to control his alice from burning the branch he was sitting on.

"Michi," the ice wielder started as he took a deep breath "what sort of relationship do you really have with Hyuuga?"

"A-ah!" The brunette responded, surprised but blushing at the same time. The fire caster smirked at her response. "D-do we really have to talk about him at this time?"

The gray-eyed lad just nodded as he twirled the grass at his side.

"Uhm… We were friends I guess. Maybe." The last part came out as a whisper but the fire caster heard it. Unfortunately, the ice wielder didn't.

Natsume's POV

Were? Only were? And what the fuck was that? MAYBE? FUCKING MAYBE?

I started to heat up and not in the good kind. Then, I noticed I had almost burned through the branch Mikan was sitting on. Thank God it didn't burn through. But then, I started to hear a small cracking noise. Then I realized that the branch was starting to break under the brunette's weight. She started to panic and was planning to jump to the ground but was scared to do so.

CRACK.

The branch broke and she fell. I was about to jump to the ground to catch her when Creves managed to catch her but not in the way you would expect. They were in an awkward position. And it made me burn up even more.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath as I closed my eyes, not wishing to see the scene in front of me.

End of POV

Well, what really happened was that Mikan and Kyle shared a simple tooth kiss. It wasn't all that bad on Kyle's part but Mikan was blushing thousand shades of red. But, in this encounter, she remembered Natsume and the tooth kiss they shared. The brunette got off the lad, a thousand shades of red on her face, and got her things, leaving her Howalon behind, and ran off.

"W-what just h-happened?" The ice wielder asked his self and started to get pink in the ears. Then he realized it started to rain so he stood up to run after her but a hand blocked his way.

"You've had your fun, Creves. Besides, she probably doesn't want to see you right now. " The crimson-eyed lad said as he snarled and glared at the ice wielder. And before the other lad could reply, the raven-haired fire caster ran off to go after the brunette.

**-o-**

**There! Again, I'm so sorry for not being able to comply with your eager minds! I have just been busy with the past few months and I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive my school to give me such a fucking schedule. Harumph. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! This was sort of rushed and I only edited it a little so I'm not sure it has correct grammar or spelling!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eii. So, CHAPTER 10. You guys are probably FURIOUS that I just made this now, I was well, a wee bit occupied. Please don't throw a raging mob at me with pitchforks and burning torches. –hides in corner-**

**-o-**

A brunette was flushing bright red and was drenched from head to toe making her clothes a bit see-through. This though, caused a few stares from here and there.

"I-it was j-just a-a-achoo!" The poor brunette sneezed and rubbed her nose. She was shivering furiously and had a very red nose. "A t-tooth k-ki-kiss."

"Oi. You know you're not supposed to be out here under the rain." A deep and husky voice said as the owner of the voice wrapped his jacket around her cold, wet shoulders.  
"N-natsume." She said, starting to sound like her old self. "What a-are y-" she was cut off by a sneeze, not her sneeze but Natsume's.

"H-hey, you're getting sick too. " The brunette removed the jacket and wrapped one side around the fire caster and the other around her. "There, that way, we're both warm." She smiled a little and moved closer to the crimson-eyed lad, groping for heat.

"Tch. Baka, of course I'm warm." Natsume remarked, pink tint slightly visible on his neck, as he put his arm around her waist and brought her under a Sakura tree that provided them a bit of protection from the rain.

"Wait! My house!" The brunette exclaimed, standing up and dropping the jacket.

"House?" the crimson-eyed lad inquired, raising his eyebrow while doing so.

"Uhuh! Come on, let's go!" Mikan grabbed the crimson-eyed lad's arm and dragged him into the depths of the forest towards her 'house', the one Hotaru made for her.

"A-ack. Don't drag me, I can walk on my own."

"Hurry up then, unless you want to stay under the rain." The brunette switched back to her façade and ran until she reached the Sakura Tree Mansion, which she chose to name Sakura Mansion, Natsume hot on her heels.

"Tch," the lad grunted and stared at the tree and the house, or should I say mansion, lodged in its branches.

"Follow me." The brunette opened a door in the tree's trunk and climbed up the stairs, spiraling up to the ground floor. "Make yourself at home."

Natsume was at a loss for words as he looked around.

'Imai's job, probably,' he thought to himself as he caught a towel the brunette threw at him. He wiped his face and locks with the towel until the towel itself was sopping wet.

"I've got some clothes here that'll probably fit you. Wait a sec." The brunette called from a room and came out with a t-shirt and a pair of pants along with some boxers.

"W-where'd you get those?" Natsume asked confused on how the girl managed to procure men's clothes along with underwear.

"These are Kyle's. He probably won't mind if you use them until your clothes are washed and dry unless you want to stay here in a robe." The brunette smirked and threw the clothes at him.

"Whatever." He didn't want to wear a robe but he did want to hang around here for a while.

"I'll go change; in the meantime, you can stay here until the rain lets up." Mikan gave him a hard gaze before going upstairs which probably led to her room.

-Mikan's POV-

Ughh… Why did I bring him here? I should have just gone back to the dorms, instead.

I opened my walk-in closet and looked around, looking for something else to change into. I grabbed an oversized white t-shirt which actually belonged to Natsume's before, but I won't tell him that. I also grabbed a pair of shorts. I planned to sleep here anyway, so I didn't need to dress up.

"Oi, Natsume, there's some food in the fridge and a bag of chips on the counter. There's also some soda in the cooler. Could you grab some?" I yelled as I slid the oversized shirt over my head. It reached my mid-thighs, just allowing a bit of my shorts to show.

"Tch. Whatever." I rolled my eyes as he replied and closed my closet, grabbed a book and walked out to the living room.

Laid out on the coffee table were a bag of chips, tortilla sauce and two cans of soda. I guess he really did do it. I chuckled.

"Baka." I heard him say as he was coming out of the kitchen holding two glasses, already changed into the clothes I gave, err, threw at him.

-Natsume's POV-

I grabbed two glasses from the counter and walked to the living room.

"Baka." I said as I glimpsed her hair from the door, but I was stopped in my tracks when I saw what she was wearing. Sh-she w-wa-was wearing m-my shirt, a shirt I left at her dorm a few years ago. It was loose around her small frame reached her mid-thighs. It exposed her collar bone and left shoulder. I could also glimpse her shorts but what use were they when you could barely see them? She's lucky I was the only one who saw her then, other guys might have given her a go right there and then. It didn't help either that the shirt was see-through thus exposing her frilly baby blue bra.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I exclaimed as I put the glasses on top of the table, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Clothes, obviously." She cheekily replied back while she opened the bag of chips and sat down. I sat next to her and glared at her and her clothes.

".Now." I said as I yanked her from the couch and stood up, dragging here along with me.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She struggled, loosening the shirt even more. Agh.

I dragged her to her room and looked for her closet, opened it and grabbed at random, grabbing a blue hoodie and a pair of pajamas. I threw those over to her.

"Change into those." I told her as I avoided looking at her.

"But this is already comfortable!" Mikan complained, catching the clothes I threw at her.

"Just go change."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No-" I cut her off as I grabbed her waist and kissed her full on the mouth.

-Normal POV-

The brunette tried to struggle in the firecaster's grip, failing, and later melted in with the kiss.

The crimson-eyed lad nibbled on the bottom lip of the brunette, causing her to gasp and thus providing space for Natsume's tongue to enter.

His tongue ventured inside her mouth, caressing her mouth's caverns. The kiss was soft and tender one moment and rough and passionate the next. But to Natsume's dismay, all good things must come to an end.

The brunette sucked in a sharp breath as they parted, her lips bruised yet slightly tingling.

"W-what did we just do?" she asked as she plopped onto her bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Maybe we'd find out if we did it again." Natsume said in a sly manner, inviting himself to vacate the space next to her.

"It's not funny, _Hyuuga_." The brunette replied, lifting her face from her hands to glare at the said person.

"Ouch, did I really get demoted to surname just because I kissed you?" the lad asked, half of him wanting to wear a smirk and the other half irritated.

"It's not just about the kiss, it's just that, you're making me feel," she paused "weird. One moment we're at each other's throats, the next were making out." Natsume emitted a low growl before grabbing her hand and intertwined it in his.

-Mikan's POV-

Our hands were intertwined and a pink tint crawled onto my cheeks.

"Remember that time I rejected you?" he spoke up. I stiffened and lay down on the bed.

"Oh, when was that?" I paused for effect. "Oh, yeah! That time I spilled my heart out to you and you just left me crying in the rain? Almost forgot about that! How so much of a heartless jerk you could be. Yeah, I remember." My words were dry and monotonous, almost like Natsume's. I chuckled inwardly, wondering when I became so good at becoming such a bitch.

"Uh, yeah, so, I was planning on asking you to be my, uh, girlfriend the next day. I was just so damn messed up that day that I automatically said what I said, you know, as a reflex to everyday fangirls confessing to me." He replied as he lay down next to me, letting go of my hand and casually twirling a strand of my hair.

"Yeah, but I'm not your everyday fangirl, Natsume. And you knew that. It hurt you know, like you just stabbed my heart, cliché I know, over and over again. I tried to hate you for that but I couldn't bear with seeing you every single day so I packed up and moved with Hotaru. I tried to forget, I tried so fucking hard, but I couldn't. I tried to be interested in Kyle, maybe even Chris," at this I noticed he clenched his fists, "but you were just so fucking stubborn and wouldn't get the hell out of my head, it was like someone burned you onto my brain. I cried for the first few weeks, feeling so broken. Then I had to wake up the next day and become this emotionless bitch. I couldn't smile like I used to, I couldn't be as cheerful or as innocent as I was. _You made me like that."_ The last part was a whisper but I knew he heard it.

He shifted to face me and all I could see in his eyes were genuine feelings, guilt, anger, concern and even love.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mutter as he caressed my cheek tenderly. He neared his face to mine and planted a soft kiss on my forehead, then my nose, both cheeks and afterwards my lips. The kiss was nothing like the one awhile ago. It was gentle, tender and loving. Tears cascaded down my face and onto the bed as we kissed. I wanted this moment to never end, so that we could stay like this forever. But sadly there was this thing called oxygen and I just found out it was vital. Our lips parted but tears continued to fall down my face. He kissed my tears and swiped my eyes. I snuggled next to him and laid my head on his chest as he laced his arm around my waist and we fell asleep together, peaceful and content with the way things were.

-Natsume's POV-  
I woke up the next day, my arms encircled around her petite waist. I gazed lovingly at her figure and kissed the top of her head before inhaling her sweet scent. I heard her murmur in her sleep and I couldn't help but kiss her nose. That made her eyes snap open. First she looked dazed and sleepy then she noticed me and gaped at me like I raped her.

"W-what are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she extracted herself from my hold and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Oh, don't you remember that wonderful night we had? You were screaming my name so loudly that I thought you were going to wake up the whole academy. Thank god you didn't though." I feigned a sigh of relief and smirked at her horrified face.

"W-we-we d-di-did wh-w-whaaat?" she screamed and practically destroyed my ear drums if I hadn't covered my ears just in time.

She suddenly snapped back to her cold façade and glared at me.

"Funny, Natsume. I'm still in my clothes and you in yours."

"How could you know? We might have slipped back into our clothes last night after we did the deed." I smirked devilishly at her. But then her eyes seemed to widen when I said 'last night' and I guessed she remembered what we had said and did.

"If you think last night changed anything, _Hyuuga,_ you're dead wrong. We might have kissed and slept together but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you, you insufferable je-" I cut her off with a crushing kiss and crawled on top of her, making her lips submit to mine as I did so. Her words a while ago said otherwise than her actions right now. She was clutching my neck and my knee was in between her legs. My left hand pinned her right hand to the bed, the other held me up so that I wouldn't crush her. Our kiss was hard and rough, angry even. It turned me on and when I was about to lose myself in her, the door slammed open.

We removed ourselves from each other, my face stoic as ever but a pink color teasing at my neck. The brunette beside me though, was red and her hands playing, refusing to look at me or the people in front of us.

Imai was there, cold as always, with Ruka behind her, who was a blushing maid, along with Koko who wore a knowing grin. That other guy was there too, the one with the ice alice. I noticed he was clenching his fists and I smirked inwardly.

"Seriously Hyuuga, she's only been here for a few weeks and you're already raping her." Imai deadpanned and then moved to sit beside the brunette to give her a good smack across the head. "I was hoping for a warmer welcome and you greet me with a sight of you and Hyuuga eating each other's faces. At least these pictures will sell."

"Uhm, uh, I didn't know what we were d-doing and-" I cut her off.

"Didn't know? Little girl, you knew exactly what we were doing and you weren't doing anything to push me off, I bet you even enjoyed it." I smirked in her direction as her face became even redder.

"E-enjoyed it? You arrogant ass! I loathed every second of it!" She looked beautiful when she was angry.

"Your words say that but your actions a few moments ago said otherwise." I couldn't keep the smug grin I had off my face.

"Stop your lovers quarrel, you two. We're all going to be late for class." Ruka finally chimed in like he was our mother, but damn he was right. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and noted it was 7:30 and class started at 8.

-Mikan's POV-

"Oh shit." I scrambled out of the bed and ran into my closet and grabbed my uniform and noted that all of them were in uniform already except for me and Natsume.

I raced towards the shower and closed the bathroom door. I took a quick shower and wore my underwear. I wrapped a towel around myself as my hair stuck to my face. I stepped out of the bathroom, aware of the stares Natsume, Ruka, Koko and Kyle were giving me. Like hell I cared, I was going to change into my closet anyway.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said to them as I grabbed my uniform from the bed and entered my walk-in closet as Hotaru followed suit.

She helped me slip into my uniform and help speed up time as she dried my hair while I wore my socks and shoes. She combed my hair which actually grew longer. Before it was up to my neck but now it was to my shoulder.

"Thanks Hotaru." I said to her as hugged her, letting out all what I wanted to say to her in that hug. I missed her so much even if it was only a span of almost a month when I last saw her.

"Why are you early in coming back?" I inquired as we exited my closet and grabbed my bag. Natsume and the guys were already in the living room of the tree house and had helped themselves to a few cans of soda and left-over club sandwiches in the fridge.

"You ate my sandwiches." I cried in distraught as I stared at the crumbs on the plate.

"I saved one for you, Michi." I heard Kyle say as he raised one club sandwich which was in perfect condition.

"Oh, thank you, Kyle! I could kiss you!" I thanked him as I ate the sandwich greedily.

"Then why don't you?" He smirked in my direction. I could see Natsume choke on his soda as he heard that. Ha.

"Sure! I've done it before anyway!" I said in a cheerful manner which I only showed in front of my friends and gave him a good smack on the cheek which I did tons of times before back in America. It was totally a sisterly kiss, like one I would give to Hotaru. But Natsume's face showed otherwise. He was starting to heat up but I managed to nullify his alice. Seriously, he had a problem with his temper but I guess it came with the alice. And besides, he had no right to be angry. We had no relation whatsoever. So what if we made out and stuff? I was angry and he started to kiss me, the jerk. Besides, if he wanted me, he should have asked me last night when it was sweet enough to make me gag, not that I regretted what happened last night.

I noticed Natsume had showered and changed into a uniform too. Ruka probably brought him one. I sat next to Kyle and grabbed Natsume's soda and chugged it all down before I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and replaced the soda can back in Natsume's hand.

"Tch." He grunted as returned the can and stood up. I pulled both Kyle and Natsume with me.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late! And-" I looked around and noticed Hotaru and Koko were gone. "Aw. She probably left already. Well, let's get going guys!" I chirped in cheerfully as I made way for the stairs and sprinted down.

-Normal POV-

"Hurry up you turtles! I don't really want to be late." The hazel-orbed beauty yelled as she sprinted from the tree, and exited the Northern Forest in just a minute.

The crimson-eyed lad arrived a few seconds after, jumping from a tree. The ice wielder arrived too, tired and panting.

"Where's Ruka-pyon?" Mikan inquisitively said as she looked around and noticed an eagle fly into view with the said blonde hanging onto its claws but it didn't stop and headed directly for the high school building.

"He's ditched us!" the brunette yelled in exasperation and feebly tried to throw a rock at the eagle but obviously it wouldn't reach.

"Let's go." Natsume said as he grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged her to their class, purposefully leaving the gray-eyed lad behind.

"H-hey! Let go, you left Kyle their!" the brunette screamed bloody murder as she struggled to detach his hand from her wrist.

"He'll be fine."

"B-but!"

"No buts, let's go." And that was final, well, at least for the crimson-eyed lad.

"Yes, daddy." The brunette mocked and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile in his direction. Natsume gave a smirk and played along.

"Now come, darling. You're going to be late." Natsume shot back and carried her bridal style.

"Hey! Let me down!" the brunette feebly struggled.

"Why, daddy is just carrying his little girl to school. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But, daaaaad, I'm a big girl now!" Mikan replied, still playing along.

"Oh no you aren't. You haven't been eating much, have you? Look at your face, you're thinning. Your stomach too." Natsume poked her tummy, tickling her while doing so.

"D-dong t-ti-tic-giggle-tickle m-me!" she said in between giggles as Natsume continued to tickle her, prodding her tummy and tickling her sides. Mikan managed to hold her laughter long enough to grab his ears and blow in them. Soon enough, both of them were on the grass in fits of laughter. Amazing even for Natsume.

When they finally relaxed, they totally forgot about class and lay on the grass, fingers intertwined and staring at the sky.

"I love you." The brunette suddenly blurted out but immediately regretted saying and covered her mouth.

Natsume smirked and lifted up her hand and kissed the back of her hand, feeling happy and giddy inside which was totally not normal for Natsume Hyuuga.

"I love you too, Mikan." Finally saying it, he squeezed her hand and trailed kisses from her hand to her arm then to her collarbone next to her neck and next thing you know, Mikan was under Natsume and they were making out in the open.

Cheers came from behind them which disturbed their snogging and they realized their whole class was behind them and watched every single thing they did. It sent blood up to both of their cheeks.

"Ask her already!" One guy yelled which they both presumed to be Koko.

Suddenly, a recording was played in the intercom.

"_Good job, Daniel, obviously she rejected you for me." _Came the voice of a certain gray-eyed fellow.

"_I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about, K-Kyle" _Next was the brunette's own voice. This confused her until she remembered this from last month.

"_I honestly don't know what you are talking about,"_ her voice continued.

"_B-but, who do you like?" _ came again the voice of ice wielder.

"_Yeah, you rejected my confession, and his. Who do you like?"_ It was the voice that made her chest hurt. It was Chris. She remembered his confession to her a month ago.

Then the brunette realized where this conversation was going. "Oh hell no." she muttered under her breath.

"_He's not here. You don't know him."_

"_And that, people, was a lovely conversation I ha__d managed to record back in America. I bet you all know who that girl was. The two other voices were Chris Daniel and Kyle Creves. And one last teaser, if you want a copy of that recording, it costs 100 rabbits, also, if you want to know who that person our lovely brunette mentioned a few moments ago, but you already probably do, it costs another 50 rabbits. Get the recordings from me, Imai later." _That was the monotonous voice of the bitch Mikan had for a friend.

"Oh no, no, hell no." the brunette continued to chant under her breath as she was aware of the smirk growing on the raven-haired lad's face beside her. Natsume had a smug grin plastered upon his face as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her softly.

"Natsumeeee, wipe that grin off your face," Mikan muttered, "and don't do that out here. The people are watching."

"Let them watch. Let them know that your all mine and no one can ever have you."

"Possessive bastard."

"I love you too, bitch."

"But, you know, you haven't asked me yet." The brunette piped up as she fiddled with her fingers. Natsume lifted his head from the crook of her neck and stared at her with such love in his eyes.

"Do you, Mikan Sakura, consent to you being my annoying-ass girlfriend?" He smirked as she looked irritated.

"Yeah, whatever you bastard. " she shot back before standing up and bowing to the growing audience they had behind them.

"Thank you all for eavesdropping and watching us eat others faces, bitches and bastards. Now get lost." She snarled at them, especially at Koko who had seemed like he was enjoying it.

"Now, don't let them go just yet. I have one last trick up my sleeve." Natsume said as he stood up with a cheeky smile on his face.

"What is i-" he cut her off with a rough, passionate, mind-blowing kiss that sent everyone hooting for more.

"Oh go grab some Playboy magazine and read that instead of watching us snog." The brunette growled before the raven-haired lad pulled her in for another make out session.

-o-

**Yeah, so that's the end. Thanks for being supporting me guys all the way. I'm planning to make an extra chapter for an epilogue. Anyway, I'll try to make this one faster. **


	11. Epilogue

**So, this is the epilogue I told you about. **

-o-

"Moooom!" A boy's voice called out as a 6-year-old boy came out of his room with a 3-year-old girl latched onto his back.

"Mom! Michi won't geroff of me!" the boy complained as he walked into the kitchen wearing blue pajamas and a red t-shirt with oranges on it. His hair was the color of chestnuts and his eyes were a fierce red.

"Let your sister be, Miki-kun." A brunette in her late twenties said as she pinched the nose of her son before continuing to cook their breakfast.

"Moooooommy, Miki-nii is pulling my haaaair!" A high-pitched voice yelled. The brunette turned to see her son pulling on the hair of her daughter. She had raven-colored hair and soft hazel orbs. She wore just an adorable night dress with little swirls of fire on it. As she looked at the two, she chuckled to herself and grabbed both of them and carried them while she cooked. Her three-year old was hugging her neck while the other was latched onto her back, smelling and playing with his mother's hair.

"Mommy, you smell good." The boy said as he continued to sniff her like a hound. At this, a husky chuckle came from a man in his late twenties by the kitchen's doorway. He was shirtless and wore striped pajamas. His hair was in a dishevelled state and he wore a small smile on his lips.

"Aww, can mommy carry me too?" he feigned forlorn and looked up at the brunette with puppy dog eyes.

"No! We gots mommy first. Daddy can wait later." Came the reply of the young boy who turned to stick his tongue out at his father.

"Don't be jealous, Nat-su-me." The brunette giggled and settled down her kids on the kitchen counter and continued to cook when she felt strong arms around her waist.

"Why should I be? I can have you all alone, later." The man said seductively as he nibbled on her ear.

"Ew. You two are so gross in the morning." A stoic voice said from the hallway which happened to be their 10-year-old Natsuka. She had dark brown hair and crimson eyes. She was dressed in blue v-neck, a white cardigan and a red skirt.

"Why so dressed early in the morning?" Mikan inquired as she shot her daughter a glance before she turned off the stove and prepared the food.

"I'm meeting up with Karu-kun, we're going to go to Uncle Kyle's hotel. He said he brought me treats." Her daughter replied before grabbing some toast and a piece of bacon.

"Are you sure you just want to get the treats or are you just going because Karu-kun is?" the brunette smiled knowingly as a blush crept up on her daughter's cheeks.

"Mommy." Michi pulled at her mother's hand.

"Can I come wif Natsuka-nee? I want to go see Kana-chan."

"Sure, sweetie."

"H-hey! I'm coming tooooo!" Came the loud voice of a dark brown-haired 10-year-old boy who was scrambling out of his room in a frantic frenzy. It was Natsuka's twin brother, Natsuke. They were twins but their personalities were polar opposites.

"You kids are such a handful. Fine, but go wait in the dining room to eat first." Came the stern voice of their father after they all filed out except for little Miki.

"Miki-kun, aren't you coming with them to Uncle Kyle's? Don't you want to go see Kana-chan?" the brunette's soothing voice asked her son.

"Nope. I like being with mommy." He beamed her a smile before hobbling over to her leg and clung to it.

'_Oh, that's just so adorable!_' the brunette thought as she grabbed the food and placed it on the table which they all greedily ate.

-Mikan's POV-

"Well, shoo, all of you. And Natsuke, take care of your sisters! Head on straight to Aunt Hotaru's and don't leave without Karu-kun and either Uncle Ruka or Aunt Hotaru to accompany you to Uncle Kyle's hotel! And say 'hi' to Hotaru, Ruka, Kyle and Elaine for me! Love you, bye!" the kids filed out of the room leaving little Miki still clutching to me whilst I fed him and Natsume drinking coffee as he read some documents.

"Open your mouth, here comes the traaaain." I said with much enthusiasm as I made train noised and spoon-fed my little Miki. He was the definitely spoiled rotten.

"You're coddling him, idiot." My husband said monotonously as he looked up from his papers.

"Am not. The others are gone and I don't have anyone else to spoil." I pouted and hugged my son even tighter.

"A-ack. Don't squeeze me!" Miki squealed as he acted like he was dead.

"Fine then, be dead." I pouted as I let go of him and let him fall to the ground. He still wouldn't budge.

"Oh Natsume! Our dear son is dead!" I feigned sorrow as I dramatically put my hand up to my forehead for effect.

"Oh no. He's dead. Let's leave him out for the dogs." Natsume said monotonously before grabbing his son and throwing him out.

-Natsume's POV-  
"Go have fun with the dog or something. You can go stay in its doghouse or in the backyard or whatever. Just don't leave the property, got it?"

"But daaaaaaaad, I want to be with mommy." The child complained as he cried alligator tears.

"Well too bad because you had her a while go. My turn." I stuck my tongue out at him before closing the door.

"That was mean Natsume. Let Miki in." Mikan complained.

"No. You and I, Mrs. Hyuuga, are going to enjoy ourselves because I am going to enjoy hearing your squeals of pleasure. Just this time, let's use more protection. I don't want another squalling kid."

"B-but-" I gave her a full-blown make out session. First I was kissing her on the dining chair but then the chair fell over so I was on top of her. Man, this was such a turn on. One hand held her down while the other supported me. Her hands were busy playing with my hair and ear. I could feel a groan in my throat.

"Looks like litte Natsu wants some action too." I heard her mutter as I felt my manhood stiffen.

"Let's go the bedroom." I buried my head in the crook of her neck and carried her to the bedroom.

-o-

**That's totally done! Now, if any of you want me to make an extra chapter rated M this time, don't mind to include so in the reviews. :) **


	12. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**READ. IMPORTANT!**

So, I was thinking of making a new story except, it revolves around what Mikan and Natsume were up to after they went steady and how everything else progresses. I was wondering what your thoughts on it are. Please give me some feedback about all this. Maybe some suggestions. Like, how about if they had this fight, or where their first date would be. I'll also include parts where Ruka and Hotaru have more bonding time, how Kyle ends up, the same goes with Chris. Hope you all give me some feedback about this! :D

Also, remember when I asked if anyone wanted an extra M-rated chapter? I got positive feedbacks on that so I'm going to try it if I don't gross myself out in the process. :DD


End file.
